Over The Edge
by RedAmberGreen
Summary: Hannah Kelly is the rookie, the new detective so when she catches the eyes of the young Detective Flack sparks are surely going to fly. Don Flack/OC D/L Smacked. Thanks Axellia for beta'ring
1. Detective Hannah Kelly

Hannah Kelly walked through the New York crime lab lobby and over to the front desk. The receptionist smiled at her over her glasses whilst she was using her nail file, a bored expression laying in her brown orbs as she suppressed a sigh. Her butt was aching and her eyes ached with fatigue.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a well learnt line that flowed off her tongue without much thought.

"Oh I'm here for Mac Taylor. He's expecting me," Hannah Kelly answered, a polite smile on her pink glossy lips.

"Okay. Go to the 35th floor and go straight down. His office is right there. Think fish bowl," directed the receptionist, smiling with the contagious grin of the young girl in front of her desk.

"Thanks I think you're the nicest person I met since moving here. You're actually helpful," Hannah added, a hint of surprise in her chocolate brown eyes, although she didn't expect all New Yorker's to be rude, it was just that everyone she had encountered so far, was.

"Thank you," she replied in parting and they both waved goodbye.

Hannah walked over to the elevator and pressed for the 35th floor, and when it finally arrived, she stepped in a content sigh passing her lips as she stood stepping from foot to foot.

"WAIT HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" came a sudden cry, scaring Hannah Kelly out of her skin. She jumped but held her arm out to stop the doors from closing. A handsome man came running up, his shirt blue and his tie green. 'Blue and green should never to be seen except when something is in between' ran through her mind, conjuring up a small chuckle. He was athletic, with a lean frame, black hair and wonderful baby blue eyes, met her chocolate orbs.

"Thanks," said the man giving her an amazing smile that lit his eyes up.

"That's alright," Hannah replied a smile gracing her lips.

"Detective Don Flack Jr." he introduced himself, holding out a large hand. Hannah glanced at it before taking it gently in her own.

"Hannah Kelly." Hannah added and gave him one of her infectious grins and Flack could feel his lips growing with a smile as he glanced at hers.

The ride in the elevator was comfy, and Flack found his eyes wondering up her skinny, petite frame. She was wearing black pointy heels that made her get up to his shoulders. She was wearing grey slacks and a white, smart yet causal, long sleeve blouse, which showed the tanned mounds of her breasts modestly. Her blonde hair was in a loose pony tail and she didn't have any make-up on her pretty face, except some pink lip gloss that set her chocolate brown eyes glowing.

She turned and smiled at him. He blushed as soon as he found out she had caught him.

"Are you checking me out, detective?" Hannah asked with an amused tone to her sweet voice.

"No. What the hell. Yes," replied Flack, a smirk growing defiantly on his lips causing her to roll her eyes. Hannah found herself laughing, though. They were silent for the rest of the elevator ride.

"You're not from here are you?" asked Flack, suddenly.

"You know that just by looking at me?" she replied, a mischievous glint growing in her eyes. Flack chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, but you put the 's' on yes, and 'g' on 'ing'. New Yorkers are lazy. We say lookin'."

"Duly noted, and no, I'm not from here. I'm British" she replied with a smile, the lilt of her accent washing over him with a calming effect. He found that he liked it very much, it was a lot softer that Peyton, the corner's.

"Right,"

The elevator pinged announcing its arrival at their stop and they both stepped off.

"Do you know where Mac Taylor office?" Hannah asked, trying to find an excuse to keep talking to him. She couldn't quite understand why, though.

"Yeah, I'm headin' that way, so I'll take yeah there, alright?" replied Flack.

They walked over to Mac's office and Mac allowed both of them to enter, with a wave of his hand as he put down the phone.

"Mac Taylor," Mac shook hands with amber

"Hannah Kelly. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Mac replied with a rare smile. "Here's your badge and gun. Welcome to the crime lab, Detective Kelly."

"Thank you. I hope it will be a pleasure working with both of you," Hannah replied with a cute smile which made both of them smile back.

"You too," Flack replied.

"Ok, enough with the introductions. Flack, we have a crime scene. Take Hannah. I'm sure she hasn't got the hang of driving in America," said Mac with a chuckle.

"No, not really," Hannah replied.

"Ok. Let's go, Tidge," said Flack with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not that small... Ok, so maybe I am," Hannah said.

"See, now you can see my reasoning."

They continued their banter all the way to the elevator. Stella walked into his office to see Mac smiling. "Hey, there's a thing I don't see often at work," said Stella jokingly with a chuckle.

"I bet you ten dollars those two are together in a month," he replied and pointed to where they were bantering, waiting for the elevator.

"Is that the new girl?" asked Stella.

Mac nodded.

"Mac, you know better than to bet with me. I'm saying three weeks."

Mac laughed with Stella. "Alright, I think we're going to have a bet going with this," Mac said.

"I think you're right, detective" replied Stella. They were silent for a while, until Stella's pager beeped, ruining the moment.

"The Crime scenes await."


	2. First Crime Scene

Hannah and Flack got out of his car and walked to the crime scene. Flack held the crime scene tape up. Hannah gave him a dazzling smile in thanks. They walked to where a woman, who was the same height as Hannah, was taking photos of the body. The woman looked up when she heard Hannah and Flack walking her way.

"Hey Flack. Looks like I'm not the rookie anymore," said the woman.

"Yeah. We've got a new one," Flack said, smirking.

"How long exactly does rookie status last?" asked Hannah.

"Until we get a new rookie," smirked Lindsay. They chuckled at that.

"Lindsay Messer," said Lindsay, extending her arm.

"Amber Stening," said Hannah taking her hand.

"God, you're tiny," Lindsay smiled and Flack smirked at what she said.

"I'm not that small!" Hannah objected. "Ok, so maybe I am, but I like it."

They all chuckled at that one and they started to work.

"I've got the body and photos so why don't you take the perimeter," Lindsay said and smiled.

"Ok," Hannah agreed. They set to work whilst Flack went to take interviews.

Flack walked over to the man that had supposedly found the body. "I'm Detective Flack, what's your name?" asked Flack.

"David Green" said the man.

"A'ight. So you found the Vic?" asked Flack.

"Yeah. I needed a cool off because I had an argument with my girlfriend, so I took a walk and just found her there on the street," said Green.

"Ok, so what time did you say you found the Vic?" asked Flack.

"About 2-3 in the morning," Green replied.

"A'ight, that'll be all," said Flack. "Thanks."

"It's alright."

Flack walked over to where the girls were working. "Ok, so the guy said that he took a walk after fighting with his girlfriend, and found the body on the street around 2-3 am," said Flack, after looking in his memo book.

"Alright, thanks Flack," said Lindsay.

"We're finished here so we're going to head out I'm going go with Linds," said Hannah.

"A'ight," Flack replied with a smile.

The girls and Flack got into their cars and made their way back to the crime lab to start processing the evidence. In the car there was a country song playing; Stand by Rascal Flatts.

"'Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, 'cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off. Then you stand," Hannah sang along with the song.

"I can't believe you know this song and like it. I normally have to fight to keep this on with my husband."

"Are you kidding? Country rocks!" Hannah told her.

"You know, I think we're gonna be Bessie mates," Lindsay said excitedly.

Hannah laughed and they spent the rest of the journey singing to country songs and talking.


	3. Talking Like A Detective

Hannah and Lindsay walked into DNA to drop off the swabs they had collected. They walked over to the office that Lindsay shared with Danny and Stella, which was now all four of theirs.

"So how'd you like working here so far?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"It's great. A bit tiring, but loving every minute," replied Hannah.

"Yeah, it is. I'll give you some advice which Stella gave me; at least 4 hours sleep, a protein bar and comfy shoes," Lindsay told her.

"Great advice for a newbie," said Hannah.

"I know, right?" said Lindsay in a happy voice.

"So, I have a question. Do the boys always give you nicknames?" Hannah inquired.

"Yeah. I got Montana on my first day which my husband gave me," Lindsay replied smiling at the memory.

"Hey, Montana! I've got to go on surveillance with Mac, so I won't be home for a while, Ok?" said Danny walking in.

"What's the surveillance for?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Hawkes is going undercover for a week," Danny replied.

"Make sure he keeps safe," Lindsay and Hannah said at the same time.

"Yeah, I will keep him safe. Bye Linds, Han." Danny said goodbye and gave Lindsay a loving kiss. Hannah and Lindsay's pagers beeped announcing they were to go to DNA for their results.

"Hey Adam," Hannah and Lindsay said in unison.

"Hey," Adam replied. "Your results gave two hits on the blood spatter. One is female; your Vic. The other is a man. His name is in CODIS; Robert Hall convicted for drugs possession."

"All right, Adam. So what are we thinking? That this guy murdered Lucy Bell or was hurt at the crime scene and walked away without telling anyone?" Lindsay summarised.

"Seems logical. He is in the system, so maybe he didn't want to make it complicated," Hannah theorised.

"Ok, let's get Flack to bring this guy in and will go from there, all right?" Lindsay said.

"Ok," Hannah agreed.

"Meanwhile we'll go to the morgue," Lindsay said giving Adam a smile before she left. Hannah did the same and followed Lindsay to the elevator, which would lead them to the morgue that she had yet to see.

She would have never thought that when she was growing up in Norfolk that her dream would come true and to archive it at 25 years old was amazing. _Wow_ Hannah thought, while she was waiting for the elevator with Lindsay.

"Hello anyone in?" Lindsay waved a hand in front of Hannah's eyes.

"Sorry, must have zoned out."

"Yeah, it looked like that."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"That I have achieved my dream at just 25 years old."

"Really? You're that young? You're younger than me by three years. I'm not the youngest anymore!"

Hannah just smiled. They got into the elevator and rode down to the morgue which was 36 floors below them so it took quite a while.

"So you achieved your complete dream?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. Still got to get married and have kids, but I don't really count that as a dream."

" I do when I meet Mr Right."

"Yeah... so are you and Danny thinking about having kids?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah. Danny wants 2-3, and I want 3, so we're on the same wave length," Lindsay smiled.

Hannah smiled too.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, anything," Hannah replied.

"We have actually started trying."

"Really? Wow!"

"I know... Are you ready to see the morgue?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked out of the elevator and into the morgue and over to where the ME, Sid, was working on the body of Lucy Bell.

"Hey Lindsay, and this, lovely lady, is the new girl?" asked Sid.

"Yeah, Hannah, Sid. Sid, Hannah," Lindsay introduced them.

They both shook hands and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," Hannah said pleasantly.

"Ah, British, please to meet you too," Sid replied.

"So Sid, what can you tell us on Lucy here?" asked Lindsay.

"She had drugs in her system; meth and coke," Sid said. "And she died about an hour after taking them."

"Allergic reaction?" asked Hannah.

"Maybe. It could be possible."

"Could explain why there was a guy there that was convicted of drug possession. He could be her pimp," Lindsay explained.

"Yeah, so let's interview him once Flack finds him, Ok?" Hannah suggested.

"Ok." They both left.

"Thanks Sid," they both shouted over their shoulders, leaving Sid thinking she was a nice girl and she just fitted straight in.

Hannah and Lindsay walked to the elevator and waited before getting in and pressing the button to go to the 35th floor. Hannah's phone rang.

"Detective Kelly," Hannah answered.

"_Wow, you're already talking like a detective," Flack's voice said through the phone._

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"_I_ _found the suspect. Come to the precinct, interview room 3."_

"Ok."

"Bye."

"_See ya."_

They both hung up.

"Change direction. Go to the precinct. Flack found our suspect."

"All right."

They went to the garage and got into one of the departmental SUV's, heading straight for the precinct where they met Flack at interview room 3. Hannah and Lindsay watched as Flack interviewed the suspect, Robert Hall. It turned out they were going out and Lucy got killed by one of his customers. He legged it out of there because he didn't want to die as well, but he didn't know which customer, which meant that Hannah and Lindsay had to find out. But they were good detectives so it would be fine.


	4. Bingo!

Hannah was sitting at a computer in the AV lab and looking for any possible suspect from the cameras. She had found a suspect and was running it through the mug shot database for any possible match for the murder of Lucy Bell. She was just about to get up to go get a cup of tea when the computer beeped.

"Bingo," Hannah shouted just as Flack walked in.

"You look happy. What have we got?" Flack asked.

"This guy. I found him on the CCTV footage and ran it through the mug shots and got a hit." Amber replied. "William Hull convicted for possession in '93, '02 and '05."

"Looks like he's been busy. Let's find Mr. Possession," said Flack.

"Alright, I'm getting some tea. Want anything before you leave?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, coffee, thanks," Flack answered.

Hannah walked out leaving Flack staring at the back of her. She had a nice arse and was a sexy as hell. Flack smirked at his thought. _Wow, she's new and you're already sizing her up._

Hannah came back with his coffee and her tea.

"A'ight, thanks for the coffee. See ya in a bit when I've found Mr. Possession," Flack said and left.

"Alright. Well, bye," Hannah called back.

Flack let his hand stroke her back as he left which gave them both an electric feeling in their body.

_Wow,_Flack thought as he walked away.

_Oh my god,_ Amber thought as she stood paralysed to the spot, until she finally came back down to earth by the beep of her cell.

_Wanna go out sometime xx _Flack's text said.

_Yeah, I'd like that xx _Hannah replied.

With that sorted out, she went to see what Lindsay was doing whilst Flack went out to find the suspect. She found her on the phone in their office as she suspected, talking to Danny. "So how's the surveillance going?" Lindsay asked.

"_It's going great. I should be home tonight to keep practicing," came Danny's reply._

"Looking forward to it," Lindsay replied with a smirk.

Danny chuckled_, "Me too. Danny get off the 'redoing surveillance here. I should say the same to you with Stella. Duly noted. We'll both get off the phone. Ok." Danny_ and Mac were having their own conversation.

"_Well I'll have to go. Love you loads," Danny said._

"Love you too. See ya at home," Lindsay replied.

"_Yeah."_ They both hung up and Hannah, who had been sitting at her desk doing her desktop background, looked up and smiled.

"Have a nice conversation?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah," replied Lindsay.

"Ok, so which one? Me with my mum, or me with my mum and dad?" asked Hannah as she turned her screen.

"You with your mom and dad," replied Lindsay.

"Good choice," Hannah said. "Doing a desktop slideshow. Want to see my nephew? He is 10 years younger than me." Hannah said.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied and Hannah showed her the picture and also one as he was a baby.

"Aw, he was so cute."

"I know, right? 5 pounds 7 oz and 30 cm long," Hannah said. He was breech. My sister had an emergency c-section."

"Aw. I bet he was all worth it though."

"Yeah."

Hannah and Lindsay talked a bit more then decided to go shopping the coming Saturday, because they both had the day off. Hannah's cell phone beeped announcing a call.

"Detective Kelly," Hannah answered.

"_Got 'em in interview room 2."_

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"_A'ight. See ya."_

They both hung up and Hannah told Lindsay to go to the precinct because they had found the killer and he was in custody. They decided to walk to the precinct and they both went into the room.

"William Hull, we're Detectives Flack, Monroe and Kelly," Flack said to the suspect.

"A'ight, why am I here?" William asked for the 10th time since he got there. Flack was standing up behind William, Lindsay was sitting down and Hannah was standing at the side next to Lindsay.

"For the murder of Lucy Bell," Hannah stated.

"I ain't done nothing wrong!" William defended himself.

"You're a bit defensive for someone who hasn't done anything wrong," Flack said in his no-nonsense voice.

"We have you on CCTV and you're one of Robert Hall's customers for drugs, and your prints were on the drugs and knife that killed Lucy Bell. Do you want me to go on, because I can?" Hannah said in her interviewing voice.

"See, we got you, so you best start explaining," Lindsay said in an agreeing voice.

"Ok, ok, ok, I killed her. That bitch was always getting Rob to higher his prices so I couldn't get drugs. She was a bitch so I gave her a taste of her own medicine. I want a lawyer."

"We've got you. You're going to Sing-Sing for life. Get him outer here," Flack said.

William Hull was led out and all three detective were left to do the paper work which wasn't much.

It was about 3 in the morning when Hannah got home. She got a sandwich and caught an episode of _The Simpsons _before showering and going bed to build up enough energy to start the next day.

Flack walked into his apartment and sat on the couch, sitting down for the first time in what felt like a year, but was only a few hours. He got in the shower before pulling on a pair of boxers and going to bed, which was easy considering he'd had a double shift. All he could think about was Detective Amber Stening.

Danny and Lindsay stumbled into their apartment and closed the door. They left a trail of clothes leading to their bedroom where they shared a passionate night between the sheets, before they fell asleep in each other's arms for a peaceful night sleep.

Stella and Mac got home and got ready for bed. They were lying in bed watching the news.

"Mac, I'm late. I've skipped," Stella said.

"What do you mean...? Oh" Mac said, finally get his head around what she was saying.

"I bought a test and I was going to do it tomorrow," Stella said.

"Well today is tomorrow, so why don't you take it now so we know. And if you are, then I am really happy about it." He saw Stella smile at his comment.

"Ok." Stella got out of bed and went into their en-suite bathroom. She took it out of the box and peed on it. She then brought the test out to the bedroom.

"3 minutes," Stella said, as Mac started timing on the clock on the bedside table. They sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking about what it would be like if they had a baby. Soon enough, Mac said the time was up, so they each took a stick, because she took two, and turned it over. They looked up at each other with wide smiles.

"Pregnant?" Mac said with happiness in his voice.

"Pregnant," Stella said as well, with joy in her voice. They both threw the pregnancy tests in the bin and fell asleep in each other's arms, both thinking about the baby; a boy or girl? Cots, prams, bumps. Both with smiles on their faces.


	5. Coffee At Starbucks

The shrill of her alarm clock woke Amber up from her peaceful slumber. With a few pathetic attempts at shutting it off, she finally did. Smacking it as hard as she could was not the best idea she had in the world. She got out of bed and walked, or rather stumbled, into the bathroom for a shower.

She stripped and got into the boiling hot shower. Letting the water run down her face and body getting her to wake up. She spent 15 minutes in the shower then got out brushed her teeth and got dressed. She decided on having her hair down and curly like her normal hair style. She walked into her kitchen and got a cup of tea and a piece of toast.

Being a CSI meant she didn't have much time to eat and get out of her apartment to beat mid-town traffic. But today she was running early so she had time for breakfast. She finished and was out the door and into the subway in record time. Well, for someone who hadn't gotten used to being in New York.

Danny and Lindsay awoke from their peaceful sleep without an alarm clock. One of the perks of being a CSI for so long was that they could wake up early. They spent a minute in bed just waking up like you do. They then resentfully got out of the warmness of their bed and got a shower together. They then had pancakes for breakfast and an apple.

"Didn't get chance to tell you, but good morning," Danny said in his Staten Island accent.

"Good morning to you too," Lindsay replied.

They both smiled and finished their breakfast and were out the door. They got into their SUV and drove to the crime lab.

Stella's alarm clock was morning sickness. She jumped out of bed and practically leapt into their bathroom. She fell on her knees and puked up practically everything she ate in the past 2 days. Mac who had heard everything, had managed to get out of bed in time to hold her hair back. He rubbed her back and said calming words to her. Soon she calmed down and was now sitting beside the toilet with tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Mac asked with a loving voice.

Stella gave him a half smile. "Yeah. Thank you," Stella replied with her voice still hoarse from throwing up.

"Just doing my job," Mac replied with a chuckle.

Stella smiled at that and they got a shower together and ate breakfast which to Stella was a cracker and an apple toast for Mac. They got dressed and went to work in their SUV they shared.

Flack, being a homicide detective, was an early riser and was already having his breakfast which consisted of 2 cups of coffee and a muffin. After he finished he got into the shower letting the water cascade down his body waking him up. Flack's rule was that a hot shower and coffee was a killer combination for waking up. He got ready in his usual suit and tie affair and was out the door in 20 minutes in his car and at the precinct all in half an hour.

Amber, Danny and Lindsay got to the lab at the same time and shared the elevator. They got to the crime lab with 2 minutes before shift and decided to go do some paperwork before they got cases. Hannah walked into their office and her eyes widened at the amount of paperwork she had.

"I don't get it. I've been here for a day and I've got a mountain of paperwork to do. How can that be?" Hannah inquired.

Danny and Lindsay laughed at what she said. "Babe, this is New York City. There's a lot of cases and paperwork to do. Don't stress out. It's not good for your body," Lindsay said after she had stopped chuckling.

"Ha ha! Glad you find it funny. I'm getting water. You want anything? Tea? Coffee?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Two coffees, one with sugar and cream and one with two sugars and no cream," Danny said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Hannah said walking out to go to the break room. She got there and set out on making coffee for Danny and Lindsay. She had her back turned and Flack walked in and said hey, scaring the hell out of her.

"Hey! Why so jumpy?" Flack asked.

"It's just in my nature that if someone scares me I jump. That a good explanation?" Hannah said after gaining her composure.

"Perfect," Flack smirked. He knew there was something more to it, but it was a bit too personal for her to talk about.

"Do you want one?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Flack answered.

"How do you have it?" asked Hannah.

"Black, two sugars," Flack answered.

"Here you go. Got to take these to Danny and Lindsay," Hannah said giving him his and pointing to the others.

"I'll help," Flack said, grabbing Danny's.

"Thanks," Hannah smiled and picked up Lindsay's and her own bottle of water and walked out. They walked into the office to find Lindsay on the phone. Hannah put down their coffee and took a seat at her desk and started on the mountain of paperwork she had piling on her desk. Flack's phone went off announcing he had to leave. He said his goodbyes and left the room. Hannah took a sip of her water just as her pager beeped. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the message. _Coffee at Starbucks on 5th Ave._ said the message from Flack. _Be there in 10, _came Hannah's reply back . With that she stood up and walked out leaving two very surprised detectives. Amber's head came back through the door, "Coffee with Flack," Hannah said as she left.

"Oh," Lindsay said, still surprised. "Bet you a Benjamin they're together in 3 weeks!"

"I'm saying 1 week," Danny said after getting a surprised look of Lindsay.

Hannah walked into the coffee shop on 5th Ave and saw Flack sitting at one of the tables. She walked over and sat in the booth. Flack looked up with a smile and Hannah smiled back.

"Hey," said Flack.

"Hi."

"So, what do ya want?"

"I'll have a peppermint hot chocolate."

"Ok."

Flack brought back the coffee and smiled as he gave it to her. She always smiled back and her smile was contiguous.

"Want to go for dinner on Saturday?" asked Flack.

"I'd love to Don."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Yeah."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until their stupid pagers beeped telling them they were wanted at the crime lab.

"Gotta love the job, right?" Hannah said, annoyed.

"Yeah," said Don equally annoyed.

They both went back to the lab together and were told to go to the crime lab. Flack had to go and fill out some forms and Hannah had to test some trace. They said their goodbyes and smiled at each other and then went their separate ways.


	6. Shopping In NYC, Date With Dectective

Hannah had gotten ready for her shopping day with Lindsay. She was wearing a floaty pink summer dress and white kitten heeled sandals. Her hair was down and curly. It was a nice day the sun was shining and Hannah and Lindsay were spending a day going down 5th Ave.

Hannah grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to pick Lindsay up. She got to Lindsay's apartment in record time considering it was rush hour and knocked on Lindsay's door. Danny opened the door; he was wearing jeans and his tight green top. "Hey come in. Montana'll be right down," Danny said.

"Ok," Hannah replied.

Hannah took a mouthful of her water and waited for Lindsay to come down. "So what are you doing while we girls are shopping?" Hannah asked with a smirk.

"Well me, Mac and Flack are watching the game, ordering pizza, drinking beer - stuff like that," Danny replied. There was a knock at the door and Danny shouted to come in and Flack and Mac came in.

"Wow, you look nice," said Flack in an impressed voice.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," Hannah replied smiling.

Lindsay finally walked down. She was wearing a light green dress and had on white flip-flops. Her hair was up in a clip with a few strands dangling down.

"Finally!" Hannah said in a sarcastic voice, that Lindsay just smiled at.

"Stella is in the car," Mac said.

With that they left with the goodbyes of the boys. Hannah got a kiss on the check and a hug from Flack. Once they were out the door Lindsay immediately started talking.

"He likes you," said Lindsay with happiness in her voice.

"I know," Amber replied in a sing-song voice.

"Has he made his move yet?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"Yes. He is taking me to dinner at 7," Hannah answered.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" Lindsay asked clearly excited.

"I was going to tell you today but you caught up with me," Hannah explained.

With that both of the girls got into the car with Stella. She was wearing a black dress and black sandals like Hannah. Her hair was in its normal condition.

"Hey guys, I've got something to tell you," Stella said.

"Shoot!" both girls said in unison.

"We may need to shop for maternity clothes in 3 months," Stella said with a smile.

"Oh my god! Stella you're pregnant!" the girls practically shouted.

"Yeah," Stella said with the same happiness.

"Congratulations!" both girls said smiling.

"Well I heard that some other girl has got big news," Lindsay said pointing at Hannah.

"Really? What?" Stella asked.

"Amber's got a hot date with Don," Lindsay replied.

"Wow! It's about time that boy got with someone good," Stella said happily.

Hannah was blushing at what they were saying. She never thought that she would have friends like this and have a boyfriend-ish when she moved here. They soon arrived and they parked their truck and started walking down 5th Ave. They stopped at Macys - they had to find a nice dress for Hannah to wear.

"Right, I want to tell you my colours. I look great in black, gold, pink and brown," Hannah stated.

"Ok girls, let's get shopping!" Lindsay stated.

Across town, the boys were playing poker with popcorn. Danny was winning and Mac was losing. They were in the middle of the game.

"I'm going to be looking after a pregnant hormonal wife in a few months," Mac stated.

"What? Man? Oh! Stella's pregnant?" Danny said after a few moments of confusion.

"Yeah," Mac said with happiness in his voice.

"Congratulations boss," Danny said.

"Yeah Mac, congratulations," Flack said with a smile.

"So, I saw you give Hannah a kiss on the cheek and a hug. You got a date?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, 7 pm," Flack replied.

"Wow, that's great," Mac said. _Aw, I've lost the bet. But at least Stella has too," _Mac thought.

The doorbell went and Flack got the pizza.

"A'ight! Pizza is served!" Flack said he set the pizza on the table and they all grabbed a slice and watched the game.

Hannah, Lindsay and Stella had spent an hour trying to find a perfect dress for her date that was both sexy and casual. Hannah had tried on six dresses altogether. This was the last dress to try on. It was gold and came up to her knees. It was tight and fitted her curves perfectly. Plus she had shoes to it so they didn't have to go shopping for them as well. She walked out with the dress on. It wasn't tight on her legs so she could walk in it. It was just tight around her top half.

"Wow!" Lindsay and Stella exclaimed together.

"This is the one," Hannah said with a smile.

"How much?" asked Stella.

"200 dollars" replied Hannah after looking at the tag. They paid and walked out of the shop and into a small café.

"Phew!" said Stella as she sat down.

"Pregnancy getting to you?" Hannah asked playfully.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" she bantered back.

They sat down and looked at the menu and all decided to get a sandwich and a glass of water. After they had finished their lunch, they took a walk in Central Park. Then they decided to get back home to see if their husbands had managed to lose everything while playing poker. Hannah decided to walk back and get ready for her date with Flack.

As soon as Hannah got into her apartment she plonked herself on the couch: she had never been so tired. She got up and got into the shower. She decided to have her hair up in a clip like Lindsay had. She washed herself and got out of the shower and did her hair and make-up. She wasn't really a make-up person but she wore eye shadow and lip-gloss to lighten up her eyes. She did her hair and put on her shoes and dress. She was ready by 6:55 and knowing men were always early. She got her purse and put her lip-gloss in and opened the door. Flack was wearing a grey suit with no tie. He actually scrubbed up well.

"Hey!" Hannah said with a smile.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Flack.

"Yeah," Hannah smiled again. She locked her door and took Don's hand and they left to go to a restaurant. When they got there, he pulled the chair out for her, being a gentleman. They talked about work, their childhood and stuff like that. They ate their dinner in silence except for a few conversations here and there. The night came to an end and they walked back again hand in hand. They finally got to Hannah's door.

"Thanks Don. I had a really nice night. I hope we can do it again," Hannah said.

"Yeah. Want to go get a drink at Sullivan's on Tuesday?" Flack asked.

"Yeah. Meet you there?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Flack answered.

They were silent for a moment, and then Flack kissed Hannah on the lips, which she didn't push back from. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was their first kiss together and it was loving, that shot electricity through their body. But unfortunately the kiss ended and they smiled at each other.

"Bye," Flack said.

"Bye Don," Hannah smiled.

They hugged and then Flack left. Once they were both out of each other's eye sight, they let their fingertips touch their lips which were still tingling. Hannah walked into her apartment washed her face getting of the make-up. Walking into her room she took of her dress and hung it up. She couldn't be bothered putting on pyjamas, so she fell into bed with her underwear on. She took out her clip and fell asleep thinking about one very handsome homicide detective.


	7. Singing And Crime Scene

Lindsay Messer woke up on the couch with her husband wondering why the hell she was asleep on there. It was about three in the morning. She decided to wake Danny up and move to the bedroom so their backs wouldn't hurt when they were at work.

"Danny?" Lindsay said shaking Danny. "Danny wake up so we can go to the bedroom!" Lindsay said with a smirk. She knew that would wake him up.

"Mmmm," Danny mumbled waking up. He opened his eyes and sat up with Lindsay on his lap.

"Hey, why are we asleep on the couch?" asked Danny.

"Good question, Einstein," Lindsay said with a chuckle. Danny rolled his eyes and picked her up bridle style and carried he to the bedroom where they continued their practising.

Unfortunately Hannah wasn't as lucky. She was on call, but so was Flack, so she would be with him. The call was so surprising that she fell out of bed.

"OW!" she shouted because her bed was high and she had hard floors and the carpet didn't do much to cushion her fall. She finally got to her phone.

"Detective Kelly," Hannah barked down the phone.

"_Wow, did I wake you up?_" Flack's voice came through the phone.

"No. I fell out of bed and my butt really hurts!" Hannah said after she had calmed down.

"_Aw, well we got a crime scene and you're the only one on call. Sorry," _Flack said apologetically.

"It's alright. Comes with the job," Hannah said down the phone.

"_I'm on my way so I could pick you up,"_ Flack offered.

"That would be great. I'll just get dressed, because I'm only in my underwear."

"_I've got a great image in my head," _Flack said.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Hannah said with a chuckle.

"_Yeah. So I'll be there in 10," _Flack said.

"Ok. Bye," Hannah said.

"_Bye." _They both hung up and Hannah stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe. She opted for boot cut jeans and a pink blouse. She put on her brown boots and put her hair up in a clip. She grabbed an apple, put her coat on and walked out of the door and stopped on the sidewalk, just as Flack arrived. She got in and they were off to the crime scene but not before she put her kit in the back seat.

"Ready?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Hannah answered.

"Is your ass okay?" Flack asked with a smirk.

Hannah smirked. "Fine, thanks."

"Good to hear," Flack said.

The rest of the car journey was spent in comfortable silence except for the radio that was playing. A Jordan Sparks song came on.

_Ohhh ohhh ohhhh_  
_No matter what you say about love_  
_I keep coming Back for more_  
_Keep my head in the fire_  
_Sooner or later_  
_I care what I'm asking for_  
_No matter what you say about life_  
_I learn every time I'm here_  
_That truth is a stranger_  
_Sooner or later_  
_I gotta let my spirit be free_  
_To admit that I'm wrong and I've changed my mind_  
_I'm sorry but I've gotta move on and leave you behind_  
_I can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realise nothing's broken_  
_you needn't worry about everything I've done_  
_And every second like you were my last one_  
_Don't look back got a new direction_  
_I love you once  
needed protection your still_  
_Apart of every think I do_  
_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_  
_just like a tattoo I'll always have you._

"You're a great singer," Flack said.

"Why so surprised?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not. I just thought you couldn't sing like that."

"Well, everyone's got secrets," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Flack agreed and he realised he would love to find out what was hidden in her past, but right now they had a crime scene. They arrived at their destination which was an old beaten apartment building. He thought to himself to take extra care securing the crime scene. They both got out and entered the crime scene.

"Do you know what I never understood, is how people can live like this?" Hannah asked.

"Well it's what they can afford," Flack said. They both drew their guns and secured the scene. They both cleared it and got to work.

"I'm thinking suicide," Hannah thought out loud.

"Why?" asked Flack.

"Well it doesn't look like she was forced to take the pills and if I print this and her prints are the only ones on it then it's a suicide," Hannah explained.

"Oh," Flack said.

"Yeah, could you look for a suicide note?" Hannah asked Flack.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Flack.

"I'm going to look for something she written to compare to the suicide note if you found one," Hannah answered.

"Found one," Flack said handing it to Hannah.

_Sorry but I don't feel happy in this world any more, just to let you know that I love you, Jack and you too, mom._ _Love Nikki Benway._

"Was she depressed?" asked Flack.

"She OD'd on anti-depressant, so that would be a good guess," Hannah said holding up the pill bottle.

"Ok," Flack said while Hannah bag 'n' tagged the note, pill bottle, and a note to compare to suicide note.

Hannah started to take photos of the body. Then she called Sid to take the body away. They waited until the body was taken away then drove to the lab to secure the evidence. It was pronounced that Nikki Benway committed suicide at 6 in the morning. Both Hannah and Flack went to their designated desks to do the paperwork because work would be starting soon anyway and they decided to get a head start: you could never predict this job.


	8. Wanna Game Of Pool

It was Tuesday night around nine o'clock. Hannah walked into the crowded bar of Sullivans, wearing skinny jeans, a nice top and heels. She walked over to where Flack was sitting, nursing a beer. She sat down next to him. She asked for a white wine.

"Hey," Hannah said.

"Hey, there you are," Flack said back.

Hannah got her drink and took a sip.

"Wanna go play some pool?" asked Flack.

"I don't know Don. You might lose!" Hannah said playfully.

"Oh yeah! What makes you think I'm gonna lose?" Flack asked equally playful.

"I've got about six pool players in my family, all equally good, that taught me to play," Hannah said smiling.

"Oh yeah? I bet you ten dollars I'll win!" Flack said seriously.

"Bit cocky, aren't we?" Hannah said playfully. Flack just rolled his eyes.

"Alright. You're on!" Hannah said as Flack took her hand and led her to a free pool table.

They were half way through the game and Hannah was winning by one point. They were on their way to being drunk, but they were both too stubborn to back down.

"Thought you said you were good?" Hannah said with a giggle.

"I am," Flack said with a roll of his eyes. Hannah took her shot and got it in, winning the game.

"You owe me ten bucks!"

"A'ight," Flack said putting his hands up, digging in his pocket to get the money. "I order a rematch!" Flack said hopefully.

"No, you lost fair and square," Hannah said with a smirk.

"A'ight, a'ight," Flack said with a chuckle.

"Let's do shots: give you a chance to win back your money," Hannah said.

"A'ight you're on!" Flack said.

They ordered shots of tequila and started downing them. Hannah was drunk after 5 and Flack was still not drunk.

"I can't believe you are drunk after five shots!" Flack said with a chuckle, he was drunk but not as drunk as Hannah.

"I'm a lightweight and a size two" Hannah said with slurred words.

Flack did three more shots and now he was a drunk as Hannah. "Right, Tidge, I think we should get you home," Flack said with slurred words.

With that they walked out of the bar holding on to each other. They had to do that or they would have fallen over. Flack hailed a cab and they fell into it. He gave the cab driver Hannah's address. They got to Hannah's place and he paid the driver. They stumbled up the stairs to her apartment. "Here we are," Flack said, but instead of a reply he got a passionate kiss on the lips. Hannah had managed to open the door and pull him in. Flack kissed back and they left a trail of clothes all the way to Hannah's bedroom. Where they spent their first night together, waking the people next door.

Amber woke up to find Don looking at her.

"Hey," Hannah said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey," Flack said back.

They were both lucky because they both had the day off. And they planned on taking full advantage of it.

"Don, are we just fun or something more?" Hannah asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was hoping we could be something more?" Flack said in his Queens accent. Hannah smiled at what he said.

"Me too," Hannah said snuggling more into Flacks side.

"Yeah," Flack said. With that they fell asleep with the sound of each other's deep breathing, only to get a call for an all-hands-on-deck for work an hour later. They loved their job but sometimes it could be annoying. They went to work together and started their big case. That ruined their day in bed. Just the two of them. But they had to go to work: duty called. And they answered.


	9. Moving In And I Love You

It had been 4 months since Hannah and Flack had their faithful night. They had since moved in together.

Flashback

_Hannah and Flack were watching TV, cuddling on the couch._

"_Hey, I was thinking," Flack started._

"_Oh no! Isn't that a bad thing? Hannah asked playfully._

"_Hey!" Flack objected with a chuckle._

"_No, carry on," Hannah said after regaining her composing._

"_Okay, do ya wanna move in?" Flack asked hopefully._

"_Really?" Hannah asked with a grin._

"_Yeah," Flack answered._

"_Then I would love to," Hannah said with a wide smile._

"_Seriously?" Flack asked smiling as well._

"_Yeah," Hannah answered. She began to kiss Don and things went from there._

_End of flashback_

She would never forget the time they said those three little words to each other. It was great.

_Flashback_

_Hannah and Don were cuddling in bed together and Hannah was writing random patterns on Don's bare chest._

"_I love you," Hannah said randomly._

"_Well, do you know what? I love you too," Don said with a smile._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." Hannah smiled and they went back to cuddling, but soon fell asleep._

_End of flashback._

Hannah was walking out of her office she shared with Danny and Lindsay. She was holding a case file, well she was, until she got bombarded by Lindsay running past. Hannah picked it back up and put it on her desk, then ran after into the bathroom.

"Linds? Honey, you okay?" Hannah asked looking into each stall. She found Lindsay kneeling over the toilet being sick. Hannah rubbed her back and said soothing words.

"Hey, you okay now?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lindsay replied in a hoarse voice.

"Alright," Hannah said with a smile.

Lindsay smiled back.

"Want to go to get a coffee and go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test?" Hannah asked.

"Why?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Oh honey, you and Danny have been practising for 5 months now, and now your being sick. Better safe than sorry," Hannah said with a smile.

"Okay," Lindsay replied. With that they walked out of the bathroom. They told Mac they were going for coffee. They left to go to the pharmacy and then they went to the coffee shop right next door. Lindsay went to the bathroom while Hannah ordered the coffee. Hannah sat down at a free table and waited until Lindsay came out.

"Three minutes," Lindsay said looking at her watch whilst putting the tests on the table. They waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Times up," Hannah said with a small smile. Lindsay looked at one test and Hannah looked at the other.

"Pregnant," Hannah said with a smile.

"Pregnant," Lindsay said with a wide smile. They paid for the coffee and walked out of the coffee shop with their arms linked. They walked back to work and then to the break room where they got assignments.

It was about three in the morning when Hannah got home. She found Flack asleep on the couch watching the game. She smiled at the sight, she walked over to her boyfriend and knelt down.

"Don?" Hannah said shaking him.

"Mmm."

Hannah smiled again. "Don? Come on. Wake up."

Don opened his eyes and blinked. He smiled at her.

"Hey," Hannah greeted him.

"Hey," Flack said. He got up, picked Hannah up bridal style and they went to bed in each other's arms.

Danny and Lindsay walked into their apartment and sat down.

"Danny, I've got something to tell you," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Really? Shoot," Danny said.

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay said with a wide smile.

"What...? Oh really?" Danny said after a few moments of confusion.

"Yeah," Lindsay said with a smile while placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Wow! We're having a baby!" Danny said in a happy voice. He hugged Lindsay tight.

"Danny, I can't breathe!" Lindsay said, gasping for air.

"Sorry," Danny said, letting Lindsay go.

"Shall we go to bed?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah," Danny said, getting up and taking Lindsay's hand. He led her to the bedroom where they fell asleep, thinking about what was going to be like when they were parents.


	10. AllDay Sickness, Fire?

Hannah awoke from her sleep next to Flack with her head on his chest. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her alarm; it would be going off in 1 minute. She had gotten used to waking up early; it was so annoying especially when she had the day off.

She got out of bed and walked into her and Flack's bathroom and stripped. She stepped into the boiling hot shower. She was leaning against the shower wall with her weight on her hands. She heard the bathroom door open and then the shower. She felt strong arms embrace her.

"Hey," Hannah said with a smile.

"Hey, my sleeping companion was missing," Flack said, smirking.

"Really?" Hannah said, smirking as well.

"Yeah," Flack said, kissing her neck in the spot that made her go crazy.

"Don, you shouldn't do things like that to me," Hannah said in a pleasured voice.

"Why?" asked Flack.

"Because you are going to make us very late for work," Hannah said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him passionately.

As it stood, they were 30 minutes late. Hannah walked into the office as soon as she arrived at work. She sat down at her computer and started doing her paperwork. Stella walked into their office. She had acquired a bump in the last five months. She was wearing maternity jeans, tight white top and a black jacket. She looked really nice.

"Hey, you and me have got a crime scene," said Stella as she walked in. She sat down on the desk.

"Okay, let me just get my kit and I'll meet you at the car," Hannah said getting up and walking to the locker room, where she found a very white looking Lindsay. She walked up to her locker and put her code in. She picked up her kit then sat down on the bench next to Lindsay.

"Hey honey, you all right?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, just another set of all-day sickness," Lindsay answered.

"All-day sickness?" Hannah asked.

"Well, you don't just get it in the morning, you get it all day," Lindsay explained.

"Well I hope you're going to be okay today, but I have to go. I've got a crime scene," Hannah said apologetically.

"I'll be fine, bye," Lindsay said with a small smile.

"Bye," Hannah said while standing up. She had decided to wear baggy jeans, black pumps so she was really small. She had also put on a black and grey striped jumper because it was cold. She waved goodbye, walked out and got into the elevator, and went down to the garage.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Stella said.

"I wanted to see if Lindsay was alright," Hannah answered.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Stella asked.

"All-day sickness," Hannah answered, getting into the car.

"I know the feeling" Stella said, getting into the passenger seat. Mac had banned her from driving, which she was finding annoying. They both drove to the crime scene with them singing along to the radio. They got to the crime scene which was an old beaten warehouse. They got out of the car and into the pouring rain, which was making the city look like midnight. They ran into the crime scene and up to the yellow tape. They put their gloves on and walked up to where Sid and Flack were.

Everyone towered over Hannah because she wasn't wearing high heels. But oh well, she loved being small. They walked up to Flack and he told them what they had. They processed the scene in silence until they heard a noise and a man came out holding a gun pointed at the girls. Flack walked in to see the girls frozen to the ground looking at the man. Flack pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Put the gun down!" asked flack

"NO! All you people want to do is put people in prison who are not guilty!" the man shouted.

"No, we put people in prison who _are_ guilty," Flack said calmly.

"No, you don't!" The man dropped the gun and pulled out a lighter.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Stella asked.

"I have already doused the house with lighter place will go up in seconds!" the man said with an evil voice.

"NO DON'T!" Flack shouted as the lighter dropped to the floor. The whole place blew up in seconds, the man died instantly, and the girls jumped for cover.


	11. Explosion And Parent Calling

Hannah, Stella and Don jumped for cover as the man dropped the lighter. The whole place blew up in seconds. Outside the police men that were the first on scene saw the place go up in a ball of orange flames. Officer Fletcher grabbed his radio and called the crime lab.

"This is Officer Fletcher. We have a situation involving officers. Alert FDNY and EMS. Repeat situation involving police officers!" Officer Fletcher called down the radio with desperation while looking at the orange flames. He could hear sirens in the distance.

Stella woke up and suddenly felt different baby wise. She put her hands on her stomach and didn't feel anything different but she knew she had to get an ultrasound. She had a coughing fit while trying to get up. Being pregnant and having a bump meant she couldn't get up without help. She stood up, getting help from a wall that wasn't damaged. She walked around trying to look for life. She didn't know if she got separated from Hannah and Flack. One thing she knew was that there were sirens. She walked about.

"Don! Hannah!" Stella shouted with a sore throat. "Don! Hannah!" Stella shouted, but as soon as she got her breath to begin shouting again, some fireman forced their way through the wall and took Stella's hand.

"Ma'am you need to come with me," the fireman said. "We need to see if your baby is okay," he said pulling her out of the fire.

"Wait! You have to find Hannah and Don. Please they're my best friends! We're family!" Stella pleaded.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll find them. We promise," said the man with a Brooklyn accent.

She was led to an ambulance and put in the back where they had an ultrasound ready. She lay down on the stretcher as the cool cream was applied to her tummy. The wand waved about until the baby was clear.

"Okay Stella, your baby is fine," said the woman

"Thank you," Stella said looking at the ultrasound. "Can you get my husband? Detective Mac Taylor."

"Yeah, we can call him," said the woman

* * *

Don awoke with a coughing fit. He opened his eyes and was surrounded by orange flames. He stood up feeling an incredible pain in his leg. He walked around, limping, trying to decide how to get out. He looked at the flames and then suddenly he jumped through them and got over without hurting himself. He looked over to his left and noticed Hannah unconscious lying on her side. He skidded to her side. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully except for a gash across her forehead.

"Amber!" Don called to Hannah while shaking her.

"Tidge? Come on, Han," Don said with tears coming to his eyes. He didn't have chance to say anything else because the floor collapsed. They were both sent flying down to the next floor and trapped under a heavy piece of wood. Flack awoke again five minutes later, but Hannah was still out cold.

He looked around the floor. It was the entrance, except it was covered with orange and red flames. He got up and walked over to where Hannah was out cold. It took all his strength to take the piece of wood off Hannah but he did it. He got to her side and examined her. She had lots of scrapes on her arms and legs, as well as the huge gash on her forehead. He took off his jacket. It was getting warmer and warmer the longer he stayed in there.

The smoke sent him into another round of coughing before he got up and looked for another way out. The front door was out of bounds with the amount of flames around it. He got up and walked over to where there were lots of flashing lights. He saw a hole in the wall where the fireman had previously got Stella out.

He walked back over to where Hannah was lying. He swept her up into his arms. He was used to picking her up, plus she was as light as a feather. But the amount of smoke was making him weak, he stumbled over to where the hole was and tried to get through it. Which was hard being as the hole was man size and he was holding a woman, as small as she was.

He kept at it because he had the love of his life to save and he wasn't going to let her get hurt, no matter what. Even if it meant he was going to get hurt himself. This was his Hannah, the sweet girl he met in the elevator, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have children with. He wanted a life with her and if he didn't get her out he would never get that.

He continued walking until he got outside of the warehouse. Every person in the EMS squad rushed over to them. He managed to place Hannah down safely on the ground before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor beside her.

The EMS rushed over to the two bodies of the NYPD detectives. They checked their pulses. They were weak, but they were there. They put Hannah and Flack onto two stretchers and wheeled them over to the awaiting ambulances.

Mac rushed over to his wife who was lying on a stretcher watching their baby on the ultrasound. He saw as both his friends, family, and co-workers were wheeled over to the ambulances. He got into the ambulance with Stella and sat on the bench near the stretcher.

"Hey," he said to Stella as he watched his baby.

"Hey," Stella said relief taking over as she sat on Mac's lap and hugged him hard and tight. Mac embraced her with the same tightness. After their hug, they got out of the ambulance and got into their car and drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they were directed to the family room where they found the rest of the team. Lindsay was leaning on Danny's shoulder with tears rolling down her face. Danny had tears in his eyes and had his head on top of Lindsay's. Hawkes was sat with his head in his hands and so was Adam. Sid was sitting in the corner of the room in a similar position.

"Any news?" asked Mac, who was holding tight to Stella's hand.

"No," Lindsay said, so quietly that Mac could hardly hear her.

"Okay," Mac said and led Stella to a chair where she sat down, leaning back against Mac as he rested his head against hers.

"I should call Hannah's family," Lindsay said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'll contact Don's," Danny said, following Lindsay to the two phone booths that were lined up.

Lindsay pulled a number out of her wallet and dialled it.

"_Hello. This is the Buckley residence. Jacqueline speaking."_

"Hello, this is Lindsay Messer. I work with your daughter."

"Oh yes; Hannah mentioned you. What's wrong?"

"Hannah was trapped in a fire at a crime scene. She is in surgery and we think she's going to be okay, but you could come out."

"_Of course we will come out! She's my daughter!"_

"Thank you. I hope she is out of surgery when you get here."

"_Thank you for calling. I will meet you in a while. I'll get the next flight out!"_

"You're welcome. Bye."

"_Bye."_ They both hung up and Lindsay leant against the wall, trying to control her stomach as she listened to Danny's conversation.

"_Hi, Mama Flack. Don's been in an accident. I need you to come to the hospital!"_

"_Yes, of course! I will come to the hospital; I'll be right there," _Mama Flack said, hanging up on Danny.

Danny went over to where Lindsay was trying to control her stomach. She wasn't doing a good job because she ran to the bin and puked up. Danny rubbed her back while she did her business. Once she had done she leant against Danny and he hugged her. They walked back to the family room once they had finished their hug. They sat down in their seat and resuming their previous position in each other's arms.


	12. Meet The Kellys

Hannah and Flack were still in surgery. The rest of the team were in the family room waiting for news. The door opened and every person in the room looked up to see Flack's mom and dad there in the doorway.

"Any news?" asked Mama Flack.

"No," answered Mac still leaning his head on Stella's, his hand resting on her expanding tummy.

"I guess no news is good news," said Don Flack Snr. Every person nodded choosing to be optimistic. The Flack family sat down and held hands.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," said Lindsay, standing up. She walked out and ran up the stairs to the roof. She sat on the bench and cried for the best part of an hour. Amber was her best friend, Don was like a brother. She sat with her knees at her chest with her head resting on her knees. Stella looked around and spotted Lindsay in her position on a bench. Stella sat down next to Lindsay.

"Hey," Stella said. "Danny's worried about you."

"Okay," Lindsay replied with a shaky voice.

"Come on, let's go down. They might be out of surgery," Stella said with hope in her voice.

"Okay," Lindsay said, getting up and taking Stella's hand. They walked back to the family room and resumed their original positions, waiting for news on the friends that were like a family to them.

The Buckley family walked out of the airport. They got a taxi cab and were on their way to the hospital. It was an hour journey until they got to the hospital. They got out of the cab and walked to the front desk.

"Hi. We're here for Hannah Kelly?" asked Jackie.

"Oh yeah, lots of people must love those two. That room is crowded," answered the receptionist.

"Okay," said Jackie.

"Room 202," the receptionist told her.

Jackie Buckley was a curvy woman with blond hair and green eyes. She looked the same as Hannah. Craig Buckley was a man with a few wrinkles. He had brown hair and brown eyes: the years had been good to him. They also had a boy with them, about 17 years old. He had blonde/brown hair with amazing blue eyes, and he was quite good looking.

There was also another woman that looked similar to Hannah, with brown hair and the same green eyes as her mother. She was holding a little girl of about three, who looked the same as the woman, probably her mum.

They walked over to the elevator and rode up to the family room. They got there and walked in. The whole team looked up, looking like they were tired from crying.

"Hello. We're Hannah's family," Craig said.

"Hi. I called you before. This is the team and Don's parents," Lindsay said, pointing to the team and Flack's family. "That's Danny, then Sheldon. That's Adam and Sid, Mac, Stella, then we've got Mama Flack and Don Flack Snr." Lindsay said, pointing to each member in the room.

The Buckley family sat down. "I'm Jackie. This is Craig, that's Wyatt, Lizzie, and her daughter, Ally," Jackie said.

A doctor walked in to the room. "Hi, I'm Doctor Lewis. I worked on each of your family members," the doctor said. "They are both out of surgery, and whilst they have inhaled a lot of smoke, we managed to fix that." All of the people in the room sighed in relief. "They are in recovery."

"Can we go and see them?" asked Mac.

"Yes, but only three at a time," the doctor replied. The doctor left them to make the decision as to who was to go in first.

"Family first," Mac said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Every person agreed and the two families stood up. The Flack family went into Flack's room. Jackie and Craig went into Hannah's room and the rest stayed outside.

Mama Flack and Flack Sr. walked into their son's room and sat down at his bedside. "Oh, son, what have you gotten yourself in now?" Flack Sr. asked.

Mama Flack held her son's hand with all her might, trying to warm it up. Despite his height, Don looked lost in the sheets of the hospital bed. His face was the same colour of the white blanket. They sat there and watched his chest rise and fall.

Jackie and Craig walked in to see their daughter with scrapes and bruises all over her body. She was tiny compared to the bed she was lying on. Her pale skin was making the bruises and scrapes darker.

They sat down at her bedside. Jackie kissed her daughter's head and stroked the hair down that was sticking up. She sat down on the bed and let the tears fall from her eyes. Seeing her daughter like this was upsetting. She sat there watching her baby fighting. Craig sat there looking at his wife crying her eyes out her lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jackie grabbed it, squeezing it, as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Finally, the Flack family decided to go rest for a while in a nearby hotel. Hannah's family decided to do the same and get themselves a room too. Jackie and Craig left to organise this, allowing Lizzie, Wyatt and Ally see her. When they too felt it was time to go, they followed their family to the hotel.

The team were the next to see them. They went in, in pairs, and then swapped and went to Don's bedside.


	13. What Happened?

He felt his arms and legs tingle, then he felt his ribs hurt, but he could stand that pain. But then came the searing pain in his legs. Flack groaned. He tried opening his eyes but his eye lids were too heavy. He opened his eyes half way, which was a bad ideas the light was blaring in the room. He heard a voice say kill the lights. Flack opened his eyes to see Danny sitting on a chair looking at him. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. Danny helped him by pushing up his pillows.

"Hey man," Danny greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," Flack said in a groggy voice. "What happened?"

"You were in a risked your life to save Hannah," Danny said, still smiling.

"Is she alright?" asked Flack.

"Yeah, but she's still out," Danny answered. "Your mom and dad's here, you want me to go get 'em?"

"Yeah, go on," Flack answered.

Danny got up and walked out of his room and went to see Flack's mom and dad. He walked into the family room to see the team and family members scattered around the room. "Hey, Flack's awake," Danny said. He heard a sigh of relief from each person in the room.

"Oh, thank God!" Mama Flack said with a smile.

"He wants to see you two," Danny said pointing to Mama Flack and Flack Snr.

"Okay," Flack Snr. said. Getting up and taking Mama Flack's hand,they walked out to see their son. They walked into his room and saw Flack sitting up, staring out of the window, watching the rain. They sat down at the chairs near his bed.

"Hey son," Flack Snr said, smiling at his son.

"Hey Mama, Dad," Don said smiling as well.

"Oh my baby," Mama Flack said, hugging her son with all her might and attacking his head with kisses.

"Mama! Can't breathe!" Don said, gasping for air. Mama Flack let go of her son and stroked his face. "Sorry son," Mama Flack said, smiling. Flack smiled back; he loved his life and he nearly lost it. Flack yawned.

"We'll let you get some sleep, love," Mama Flack said, kissing her sons forehead. Flack Snr. followed, hugging his son. They walked out of the room and closed the door. They walked back into the family room.

"We're going back to the hotel," Mama Flack said.

"Is Flack asleep?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Flack said. "Bye."

"Bye," the rest of the team said in unison.

Flack closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. He was lucky he had hospital pyjamas on instead of a gown. He got out of bed with some pain but he did it. He walked out of the room and looked both ways; it was all clear. He walked into the room next to his and saw Hannah out cold, still.

Flack walked over to her bed and sat down. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, before taking her hand and kissing it. He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. He watched the rise and fall of her small chest. He stroked her check lovingly; despite all the bruises and scrapes, she was still beautifull.

Lizzie walked in to see him sitting on the bed stroking her check. He looked up at her. She went and sat down in the chair near the bed. "She was never good at waking up," Lizzie said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she would get up at 2.00pm in the afternoon, at the weekend," Lizzie said, chuckling at the memory.

"I was going to ask her to marry me tomorrow," Flack said with a smile.

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

Flack nodded he was still stroking her hand.

"She was crazy about you, really loved you," Lizzie continued.

Flack smiled at what she said.

"She would always talk about you on the phone. She'd never shut up unless I told her to," Lizzie chuckled. A little girl about three walked in. She looked the same as Lizzie, with brown hair, which was in braids. She had the same amazing green eyes as Lizzie. She was wearing a pink, long sleeve top, with a denim pinafore. She had pink tights on and little white shoes. She looked really cute.

"Mummy?" she said with a quiet voice. Lizzie looked up and smiled at her daughter. She walked over to her and picked her up. Lizzie then walked back over to the chair and sat down with the girl on her knee.

"This is Ally," Lizzie said, smiling at Flack.

"Hi, sweetie," Flack said, smiling at Ally.

"Hello," Ally said, looking at her mum for approval. Lizzie nodded and Ally crawled off her mum's lap and went over to him to climb in his lap. "What happened to auntie Hannah?" Ally asked, in a sweet voice.

"She got hurt, sweetie," answered Lizzie.

"Oh," Ally answered.

"Ally, I told you not to wonder off," a boy said, walking in.

"Well it's lucky I found her, before she went into a dangerous place, isn't it, Wyatt?" Lizzie said, looking at Wyatt with a cross face.

"Sorry auntie Liz, I won't let her wonder off again," Wyatt said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know you won't," Lizzie said, smiling at Wyatt.

Wyatt looked up and smirked at Lizzie. He looked at Flack who was listening to Ally chatter away contently.

"Who is that?" Wyatt mouthed to Lizzie.

"Ask," Lizzie mouthed back.

"Hey," Wyatt said, smiling at Flack. "I see you found Ally."

Flack looked up and smiled at Wyatt. "I'm Don, Hannah's boyfriend," Don said, looking at the still unconscious Hannah.

"You're the one she's always talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Lizzie said, smiling.

"I'm Wyatt, her nephew," Wyatt said.

Flack smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Right, I think we should get some sleep," Lizzie said pointing at Don.

"Okay," Wyatt said, picking up Ally from Flack's lap and walking out.

"Bye Don," Lizzie said, following Wyatt out of the room.

Flack kissed Hannah's head then lips. He walked back to his room and got into his bed. He lay awake, hoping that his dreams wouldn't be plagued with nightmares about Hannah. He finally got to sleep but it was fitful.


	14. You Saved My Life, I Love You

Flack awoke about three hours ago, he couldn't sleep without Hannah. He got up and walked to Hannah's room. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. He sat there just holding her hand, until he lent his head on her arm and listened to her deep breathing. He soon fell asleep: just knowing she was there helped him sleep.

Hannah felt air on her arm before she actually felt the pain in her head. She managed to get her hand out from underneath him without waking him up. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep. Her mum always said she had magic fingers.

Flack felt eyes on him and someone running their fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw her familiar chocolate brown eyes which he could frequently just get lost in. He smiled at her and she gave him the smile that was reserved just for him.

"Hey," Hannah said her voice still groggy. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"'Bout two days," Flack answered.

"Oh, so who's here?" Hannah asked.

"The team and your family," Flack replied.

"Yeah, they were pretty protective of me," Hannah said, smiling.

"Really?" Flack asked. Hannah nodded and his facial expression softened. "I love you."

"I love you too, Don," Hannah replied, smiling.

They both smiled at each other.

"Can you stay here?" Hannah asked. "I can't sleep without you and I'm tired which is so surprising because I've been asleep so long as it is," Hannah explained.

"Yeah, of course," Flack replied. "Budge over" Flack said smiling.

Hannah did as he said. Flack got into the hospital bed and they moulded together. Flack ran his fingers through her hair whilst Hannah drew random patterns on his chest.

"What happened?" Hannah asked. "I remember the man dropping the lighter and the place going up, but other than that nothing."

"After that I woke up and saw you unconscious. I ran to you but the floor collapse, you got trapped under a piece of wood and I saved you. After that I don't know," Flack explained.

It brought tears to her eyes to know that he risked his life to save her. "I love you so much," Hannah said, hugging him tight.

Flack hugged her back with the same tightness. "I love you too," Flack replied.

They both fell asleep both hugging each other tightly. That was how Jackie found them in the morning. She shut the door and walked back into the family room.

"Don's in Hannah's room," Jackie said to the group.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Yes," Jackie replied.

They both awoke from their wonderful sleep. Flack let go of Hannah and got out of bed. He stretched and then turned around. He smiled at Hannah. "Morning" Flack said, after stretching.

"Morning," Hannah replied, sitting up.

"I need coffee," Flack said.

"How do you drink that stuff?" Hannah asked.

"Well you pour it into a cup and..." Flack answered.

"Seriously! It's disgusting, I tried it once and was nearly sick," Hannah interrupted Flack.

"Well, I'll stick to my coffee, you stick to your tea," Flack said smiling.

"Deal," Hannah replied.

Flack walked over to her. He bent down and gave her a hug. Hannah broke the hug and gave Flack a loving kiss. Flack deepened the kiss when the need for oxygen became unbearable and they broke apart. "Want me to go get your family?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hannah answered.

Flack walked out and into the family room to get Hannah's family. He opened the door and every person looked up.

"Hannah wants you," Flack said, pointing to Hannah's family.

"Okay" Jackie said, walking to Hannah's room. They walked in and saw Hannah sitting in bed. The colour had returned to her face.

"Hey," Hannah said, looking at her family.

"Hey baby girl," Jackie said, walking over to Hannah and giving her a hug. Hannah gave her a tight hug. To tell the truth, she missed her parents like hell. Jackie kissed her head and stood back as Craig gave her a hug. He did the same in kissing her head. Lizzie came forward and put Ally on the bed for her to hug her auntie. Lizzie bent down and hugged her sister. Relief washed over Lizzie and she hugged Hannah tighter.

"I love you," Lizzie whispered in Hannah's ear.

"I love you more," Hannah whispered back. Lizzie just smiled and broke the hug. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"You had the twins, then?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, Ryan came first, 5lbs, 3ozs, and Rhys was 5lbs exactly," Lizzie said, smiling at the memory.

Hannah yawned.

"We'll let you spend some time with Don," Jackie said smiling.

The rest of the family nodded and they walked out leaving Hannah and Don to talk. But they just sat in each other's arms until Don's heartbeat lulled Hannah to sleep


	15. I Need Drugs

Hannah and Flack were sitting on Hannah's bed cuddling.

"I need a shower," Hannah said randomly.

"Yeah?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I'm covered in smoke and soot," Hannah answered.

"You're beautiful," Flack said, lovingly.

"Thanks, but I feel disgusting," Hannah answered, smiling back. She touched her head. "My head hurts," she said, with a pained expression.

"Do you want me to go get some pain meds while you take a shower?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hannah answered.

"Just doin' my job," Flack said. He got up and walked out of the room to go and ask the nurse for some pain meds.

Hannah went to the bathroom and closed the door. She stripped so she was just in her underwear and looked in the mirror. She had a stitched up gash on her forehead with a bruise underneath. She had lots of scrapes on her arms and legs. She looked horrible, she thought.

Flack walked into the bathroom to see Hannah looking at herself in the mirror. "Hey, you a'ight?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, battle marks," Hannah answered, looking at her gash in particular.

"You're beautiful," Flack said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled back at him and turned around. "Did my mum bring any pj's?"

Flack held up two pairs of pyjamas. "Yeah, pink sheep or yellow shorts?"

"Pink sheep," Hannah answered.

"You're such a kid," Flack said, smiling.

"You love me," Hannah said, smiling back.

"Yeah, I do," Flack replied. He threw her the pyjamas and closed the door after him. Amber stripped and got into the shower. She cleaned herself and washed her hair. She leaned against the shower walls. She was starting to feel the effects of her head wound. She had a banging headache. She finished her shower and got out. She dried herself off and put on her pyjamas. She brushed her hair and put it into two braids. She walked out of the bathroom and nearly fell over. Flack rushed over to her side to catch her before she fell.

"You a'ight?" Flack asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just dizzy," Hannah answered.

Flack picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Flack placed her on the bed and she lay down.

"I need drugs," Hannah said.

"I'll go asked the nurse," Flack said, walking out of the room to get a nurse. He found one walking into his room. He followed her.

"Hey are you lookin for me?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I came to give you your breakfast," the nurse answered.

"Oh, have you got any pain meds for my girlfriend?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I'll go and get those for you," the nurse told him.

"Thanks, I'll take those to my girlfriend's room, we've kinda moved in together," Flack said.

"Okay, take the trolley. They're for both of you," the nurse said, smiling. She walked out to get the pain meds for Hannah.

Flack rolled the trolley into the room. "Room service!" Flack called as he walked into the room.

Hannah laughed at what he said. She sat up with a moan. He set the plate of toast on the table and rolled it to the bed do she could reach for the toast.

"You okay?" Flack asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hannah answered with a smile. Flack smiled back and sat down at the end of the bed. They ate their breakfast in silence. The nurse walked in to see Hannah asleep on Flack's chest and him stroking her hair.

"I've got the needle," the nurse said. Hannah's eyes shot open.

Flack looked at her and smiled at her. "You hate needles?"

Hannah nodded, but being who she was, she held her arm out, closed her eyes and buried her head in Flack's chest.

"Ow, ow, ow," Hannah mumbled into Flack's chest as the pain meds were applied. Once it was over Hannah kissed his lips lightly. Flack deepened it.

Craig walked in to find them kissing. Craig cleared his throat and they broke apart. Don looked sheepishly at Craig, who just smiled.

"It's alright, I'm not going to shoot you," Craig said. "Well, maybe". He saw how Flack's face went from sheepish to concerned to scared. "Joking!"

"Oh," Flack said.

"The nurse said you can be discharged," Craig said.

"Thanks, dad," Hannah replied, smiling. Craig walked out of the room. "He likes you," Hannah said.

"How can you tell?" Flack asked.

"He was joking when he said he would shoot you, and he smiled," Hannah answered.

"Good to know," Flack said, smiling back. They both got up and walked to the front desk. They got the discharge papers and signed them. They walked back to their rooms and changed into clothes their parents had bought them.

Hannah walked out of her room wearing a white tank top that hugged her curves. A pair of baggy, dark coloured jeans and white and pink trainers. She looked quite sporty. She sat next to Don who was wearing baggy jeans a little darker than hers, an NYPD tee-shirt and black boots.

"Ready?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Hannah answered. They stood up and took each other's hands and walked out of the hospital. They got to their car and drove home to actually get a comfy night sleep.


	16. Still Got The Flu!

It was about two months after the fire and everything was going great. Stella was in her 7th month and had the nursery done. They had found out the sex of the baby, they were having a little girl and already decided to call her Lydia. Lindsay had a swelling tummy and had decided to have a surprise birth. Well, Danny didn't, but the girls had won. And Flack had proposed to Hannah.

_Flashback._

_They both had the day off and Flack was making dinner for Hannah. He set the table nicely, complete with candles. Hannah felt it acceptable to dress up. She wore a black satin dress with black kitten heeled sandals. Flack wore the grey suit he wore on their first date. They ate their dinner in silence saving their conversation until afterwards._

"_Hannah, I have something to tell you," Flack said._

"_Okay," Hannah said, smiling. Flack walked around to her side of the table and got down on one knee._

"_Hannah, I love you so much, you've changed me so much. I love you, I love you smile, your laugh. I just love everything about you, and I would be honoured to be you husband, Hannah will you marry me?" Flack asked._

_Hannah had tears in her eyes but she managed to nod. _"_Yes, Don, I would love to," Hannah said with a wide smile._

_Flack slid the ring on her finger. The ring was a white gold band with an oval diamond. It had two blue sapphires - one on each side. They brought out her eyes. They both hugged and Hannah gave him a loving kiss._

_End of flashback._

Hannah had the flu, she couldn't sleep very well. So here she was, sitting on the couch, watching Simpson's reruns. She had probably watched the episode before, but she was bored and it was the only thing on. Her cell phone rang, she was trying to figure out who would ring her at 3 in the morning. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello," Hannah greeted.

"_Hey Hanny_."

"Hey Sam, why the hell are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"_Oh, its 8 here._"

"There's a five hour difference."

"_Oh, guess what?_"

"Do I really have to guess?"

"_No, because I'm going to tell you._"

"Go on then."

"_Kate's pregnant!_"

"Wow, congratulations!"

"_Thanks._"

"So, how's Lizzie with the newborns?"

"_They're two months old._"

"I know that."

"_They're fine. They're starting to look like Jack._" Kate was Sam's wife and Jack was Lizzie's husband.

"Really?"

"_Yeah._"

"Well, I'm beat, I've got the flu."

"_Oh well._"

"Oh well? I feel like I'm dying here."

"_Anyway, bye, love you._"

"Love you too." They both hung up.

Hannah was starting to feel tired, but she couldn't sleep because of the stupid flu. Flack awoke to find Hannah's side of the bed cold and empty. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Hannah and pulled her onto his lap.

"You, a'ight?" Flack asked.

"No, got the flu," Hannah answered.

"Aw, baby," Flack said, stroking her hair down. Flack gave Hannah a kiss.

Hannah pulled back. "You'll get sick."

"Don't care," Flack shrugged.

Hannah laughed and Flack went back to kissing her and she didn't pull back. Flack stood up and Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist. They spent a loving night between the sheets.

Hannah awoke in the morning, about 9, but then Hannah remembered something. "Shit!" Hannah cried, waking Flack up.

"What?" Flack asked, with a sleep laced voice.

"You didn't use a condom," Hannah said to him.

"Shit!" Flack said, finally realising. They both lay down on their backs, side by side.

"My sister-in-law is pregnant," Hannah said.

"Wow," Flack said.

"I could be pregnant," Hannah said, with a smile. Flack smiled back at her. "So what's you take on children?"

"With you, I want everything: marriage, children."

They both smiled at each other. Hannah turned so she was moulded to Flack side. "Still got the flu," Hannah said, annoyed.

Flack just laughed.

"Hey, I feel like I'm dying here," Hannah said, laughing.

Flack had the ability to make her laugh when she was being serious. They calmed down and were silent for a while, both enjoying each other's presence.

"So, how long till we find out?" Flack asked.

"About a month or so," Hannah answered.

"A month?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, you've got the seminal pool, the egg picking, the embryo making," Hannah laughed at Flack's face.

"Okay, I get it."

Hannah just smiled. "Want some breakfast?" she asked

"Yeah," Flack answered.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked.

"Don't know, pancakes?" Flack replied.

Hannah got out of bed exposing her bare body. She put on one of Flacks shirts that were like a dress on her and walked to the kitchen where she made pancakes for him. She dished them up and they ate in silence. They got dressed and went grocery shopping.


	17. They Call Themselves Detectives

Hannah walked into work trying to be as casual as possible. She was wearing baggy jeans and a white tee-shirt that hugged her curves. She was wearing black pointy heels as well. She walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She loaded up her computer, still unable to believe that the team still hadn't found out she was engaged. If she's only a few days pregnant, no one's going to be able to tell she's pregnant!

She wore the ring proudly on her left hand: they call themselves detectives. She typed in her password and started working on a case file. Her cell phone rang and the caller ID displayed her fiancé. Hannah picked it up and smiled.

"Hey," Hannah greeted.

"_Well, if it isn't my favourite girl,_" Flack said.

"Please tell me this is personal and not professional?" Hannah asked.

"_Sorry._"

Hannah sighed. "Carry on."

"_Want to catch a killer with me?_" Flack asked.

"Of course," Hannah answered.

"_I'll pick you up,_" Flack said.

"I'd like that," Hannah replied.

"_Meet me by the elevator?_"

"It's a date," Hannah said, and Flack snorted at what she said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Hannah got up and made sure she had her kit, badge, gun and phone. She walked to the elevator where she waited for her fiancé. It was about five minutes before the elevator open and she saw Flack's face.

"Hey," Hannah said, smiling.

"Hi," Flack said, putting his hand on the small of her back and stroking it. Hannah smiled at him. He slid his hand under her top and rubbed her soft skin. Hannah looked at him with love in her eyes, giving him a smile she always saved for him. Flack smiled back at her as the elevator came to a stop. They took each other's hands and walked to the car.

They drove to the crime scene, which was an alley at the back of a night club on Broadway. They got out of the car and walked over to Danny.

"Hey!" Flack greeted Danny.

"Jesus, Flack! You scared the hell outa me!" Danny said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry," Flack said, apologetically.

"So, what's the deal?" Hannah asked.

"Guy over there found her," Danny answered, pointing to a guy who was standing with the uniforms.

"A'ight, I'll go talk to him," Flack said, walking over to the guy.

Hannah looked over at the girl. She was wearing a mini skirt with a sparkly top and black high heeled sandals. Her lifeless blue eyes were open and she had chocolate brown hair. She was actually really pretty. She looked no younger than 20.

"Looks like she got on the bad side of a fist," Danny said, in his Staten Island accent.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, and put her kit down. She pulled on some gloves and started working.

Hannah and Danny worked in silence. Hannah was in the process of checking the body for an ID when she felt something sharp dig into her hand.

"Shit!" Hannah said loudly, in pain. Both men looked at her and rushed over.

"Tiny? You a'ight?" Flack asked, concern in his voice and eyes. Hannah showed him her hand that was bleeding heavy.

Danny rolled the body over and found a knife. "Think you found our murder weapon," Danny said, holding up the knife.

"Well, it's flipping sharp!" Hannah muttered, closing her eyes in pain.

Flack put a handkerchief on her cut and applied pressure.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hannah said, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry baby," Flack said.

"That looks pretty deep. You should take her to the hospital" Danny said.

"I'm fine," Hannah objected.

Flack applied more pressure.

"OW!" Hannah shouted.

"Yeah, you're fine!" Flack said. He pulled Hannah up with him. "I'm gonna take her to the hospital."

"A'ight, keep me posted," Danny said, but not before something shiny caught his eye. "Are you two engaged?" he asked.

"Tell you later," Flack answered. He led Hannah to his car and put her in the passenger seat. He walked round and got into the car. "Keep pressure on it," Flack said. He watched Hannah put pressure on her wound. Flack started the car and drove to the nearest hospital. Flack led her to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Detective Flack, she needs help," Flack said, showing her Hannah's wound.

"Alright detective, take her to room 201," the nurse said.

They walked to the room and sat down on the bed. Hannah leant her head against Flack's shoulder and closed her eyes. Flack looked at her. Her eyes were closed and the handkerchief was now covered in her blood.

"Hey, you a'ight?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, just sleepy," Hannah answered.

"Don't fall asleep, okay?" Flack told her.

"Alright," Hannah said, opening her eyes, trying to stay awake.

A doctor walked in and took one look at her handkerchief. "What blood type are you?" the doctor asked.

"Why?" Flack asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor answered.

"Rhesus negative," Hannah answered.

"We'll get that as soon as possible, change into the gown and lie down," the doctor instructed.

"Okay," Hannah said.

The doctor walked out leaving a sleepy Amber and a concerned Flack.

Flack got up and at this point Hannah was really tired. Flack shut the door and walked back over to Amber where he pulled off her top and bra, and put on the gown and tied it. Flack pulled down both her jeans and underwear, and tied the rest of the gown up. He pulled the blankets over her and sat down.

"Tidge? Don't go to sleep," Flack said.

"I'm not," Hannah replied, adamantly. The doctor came rushing in and they started a blood transfusion.

"Once she's back to normal, we're goin to take some blood to see if she's got any disease from the cut," the doctor said.

"Okay," Flack said, taking Hannah's hand.

The doctor walked out. Now came the hard part, for her to feel better.


	18. We're Having A Baby

It had been about an hour since the blood had been given to Hannah, she was feeling much better. The doctor had already been in to collect Hannah's blood for testing. Danny and the team had come by to check on Hannah. Lindsay and Stella wanted a full preview on how the proposal went. It wasn't until they all left that the doctor returned, holding a case file.

"Good to see you, Detective Kelly," the doctor said.

"Like-wise, so anything wrong with me?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"Quite the contrary," the doctor answered, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Flack asked.

"She's pregnant," the doctor replied.

"Really?" Flack beamed.

"She's pregnant," the doctor confirmed.

"Heard you before," Hannah said.

"I'll give you some time," the doctor said, leaving the room.

"Wow!" Flack said.

"Can you say anything other than 'wow'?" Hannah asked.

Then came his amazing smile she just loved. "We're havin a baby!" Flack said.

"Yeah," Hannah confirmed.

Flack pulled her into his lap and they shared a long tight hug.

"I love you," Hannah whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Flack said, smiling. The nurse came in to take the blood transfusion needle out, announcing Hannah could be discharged.

It was late - about nine pm and shift was over, so they got Chinese takeout and ate it while watching TV. They both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

Hannah's cell phone rang. She woke up, still being held tight to Flack's chest.

"Don! Honey," Hannah said.

"Mmm," Flack mumbled.

"Need to get my phone," Hannah said.

"Mm'kay," Flack said, letting go of Hannah a bit so she could get up and get her phone. She walked over to where her phone was, on the end table near the door. She picked it up.

"Detective Kelly," Hannah greeted.

"_Hey, are you okay to come into work?_" Mac asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Because you're 10 minutes late for work._"

"Shoot, sorry Mac!"

"_It's okay. Just try to get in._"

"Thanks."

"_Bye._"

"Bye," Hannah said, hanging up.

She walked into the bedroom, and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a green top. She pulled on her black pointy heels and put her badge and gun on. She put on her coat and put her phone in the pocket, before making her way back to the living room, where she knelt down on the floor next to the couch. She kissed his lips and he deepened it, but when the need for oxygen became unbearable, they broke apart.

"I've got to go," Hannah said.

"Okay, I love you," Flack replied.

"Love you too," Hannah said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Bye!" Hannah shouted to Flack.

"Bye!" Flack shouted back.

Hannah closed the door and walked to her car where she drove to the crime lab. But she was an hour late for work because of mid-town traffic. The elevator opened and she saw Mac walking down the corridor.

"Mac!" Hannah shouted to him. Mac stopped and turned around and smiled at her. Hannah smiled back showing him her pearly white teeth. She walked over to him. "Hey, sorry I'm late," Hannah said.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again," Mac said back.

"Promise," Hannah said, shaking her head.

"It's a slow day so everyone's stuck on paper-work," Mac explained.

"Yippee!" Hannah said, sarcastically.

Mac just smiled.

Hannah started to walk away but stopped. "How am I supposed to work with this?" Hannah said, showing him her bandaged hand. "It's my right hand," Hannah explained.

"Improvise," Mac told her, walking away.

Hannah just shook her head. She walked into her office she shared with Danny and Lindsay and sat down. Hannah sighed.

"Bit late, aren't we?" Danny said to Hannah.

"A bit. Kinda stuck tight to Don," Hannah replied. She saw Danny's smirk. "You have a dirty mind, Danny Messer," Hannah said, still glaring at him. Danny just smiled at her.

"So how's the hand?" Danny asked.

"Fine, but now I'm going to have something else to deal with," Hannah answered.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Hannah's cell phone rang leaving Danny no time to reply. "Detective Kelly," Hannah greeted.

"_You've got to help me," Sam said._

"What have you done now?" Hannah asked.

"_Kate's mode swings are killing me: she's locked herself in the bathroom,_" Sam answered.

Hannah laughed at him. "I'm going to ask my friend because he's got a pregnant wife," Hannah explained.

"_Hurry up," Sam said desperately._

Hannah held the phone to her chest. "My brother needs your help," Hannah said to Danny.

"Okay what?" Danny asked.

"Right, his wife's pregnant and she has locked herself in the bathroom," Hannah explained.

"Oh, What's she mad at him for?" Danny asked.

Hannah picked up her phone. "Sam, what's she mad at you for?"

"_I annoyed her," _Sam answered.

Hannah laughed at her she put her phone back on her chest. "He annoyed her," she said to Danny.

"Oh, I've got perfect experience, ask her if she's bein' hormonal?" Danny replied.

Hannah picked her phone back up. "Ask her if she's being hormonal?" Hannah told Sam. She could hear their conversation.

"_Honey, are you being hormonal?"_ Sam asked.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry," _Kate answered.

"_It's alright, come here," _Sam said. There was footsteps and a door clicking. There were a few moments of silence.

"_Hold on, go sit down and I'll get you something to eat," _Sam said. Hannah could hear more footsteps.

"_Thanks," _Sam said to Hannah.

"It's alright, I'll say thanks to Danny," Hannah said.

"_Do that. I love you,"_ Sam said.

"Love you too," Hannah replied. They both hung up and Hannah put her phone down. "He said thanks," Hannah said, smiling.

Danny smiled back and they got to work which was funny watching Hannah write with her hand.

"This is useless" Hannah shouted, putting her head on the table.

"Relax, you're gonna be doin' that a lot while your hand heals," Danny explained.

Hannah lifted her head from the table and glared at Danny, he just laughed.

"By the way, we're all goin' to Sullivan's tonight. You in?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll drag Flack along," Hannah answered. Hannah was starting to feel really sick. "Just going to the bathroom," Hannah said, getting up and walking out.

Once she was out of Danny's sight, she ran to the bathroom. She ran so fast that she nearly knocked Don over. She ran into the bathroom and dropped to the floor where she puked up everything she ate in the past two days. Flack walked into the bathroom and rubbed Hannah's back and said soothing words until she calmed down. She hugged Don tight and he hugged her back. They walked out of the stall and Hannah splashed water on her face.

"Never leave home without it," Flack said, giving her a piece of gum. She took it and smiled at him. They shared a hug.

"I think you'd better get out of the girls bathroom," Hannah said.

"Yea, be careful: I love you," Don said to her, lovingly.

"I love you too," Hannah replied, her voice still hoarse.

Flack walked out of the bathroom and back to work. Hannah walked out of there a while later and she to went back to work


	19. Husband To Be Is Worried

Hannah and Don walked into their apartment and sat well fell onto their couch. They both sighed.

"Your baby has been making me sick," Hannah said.

"I love it that he's my baby when he does something wrong and our baby when he does something right," Flack explained.

"He?" Hannah questioned.

"Well I didn't want it call him 'it'," Flack answered.

"Okay, we'll call him bumpy," Hannah said smiling.

"Bumpy?" Flack asked.

"Well I'm gonna have a bump," Hannah answered.

"Ok, we'll have bumpy," Flack agreed.

"Deal," Hannah said, climbing onto Flack's lap and hugging him tight. They both sat there just hugging.

"We're going to Sullivan's in a bit," Hannah said.

"Well, we better get changed," Flack answered, smiling. They both got up and walked into their bedroom. Hannah stripped so she was just in her underwear. She placed her hand on her abdomen; it was hard to believe that something was growing inside her. She felt strong arms embrace her. She looked up to see Flack in just his boxer shorts. She smiled when he placed a hand on top of hers.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower" Flack said, smirking. He swept Hannah up in his arms and carried her to the shower. They spent a relaxing shower together. After they got out of the shower they got changed. Hannah wore her hair straight for once. She put on a mini skirt and a black spaghetti strapped black top. She put on her black sandals. Flack wore his usual baggy jeans, boots and a brown tee-shirt. They walked out of the house holding hands and they got into the car to drive to Sullivan's. They arrived and told the team they would order the drinks.

"They're going to notice I'm pregnant," Hannah told Flack.

"How?" Flack asked.

"I'm not drinking beer," Hannah answered.

"So, just tell 'em you're not in the mood," Flack replied. "So what you havin'?" Flack asked.

"Lemonade with a straw," Hannah answered.

Flack laughed at her childlike behaviour, but he knew he wouldn't change her. "Can I have 3 beers, 2 orange juices and a lemonade with a straw," Flack ordered.

"Right away," the bartender said, smiling. He got to work on making the drinks. They waited until the drinks had been set down before carrying them to the team. They both sat down in a tiny gap so the squished together.

"So how come you're not drinkin' tonight?" Danny asked.

"Not in the mood," Hannah answered.

"Okay," Danny replied, unconvinced. They enjoyed some conversation filled with jokes and laughter. Hannah started feeling sick and didn't want to make it obvious that she was pregnant by rushing to the bathroom.

"Going to the bathroom," Hannah whispered into Flack's ear, Flack nodded. Hannah got up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight she ran the rest of the way. She fell to the floor and was sick in the toilet.

"Can one of you go and check on Han, she's been a while," Flack said, pointing to the girls.

"Yeah, I'll go" Lindsay said, climbing over Danny and rushing to the bathroom. She saw Hannah being sick in the toilet, she rushed over to her. She held her hair back and rubbed her back. "Have you got the flu?" Lindsay asked.

"No...I'm pregnant," Hannah answered.

"Does Don know?" Lindsay questioned.

"He was with me when we found out," Hannah replied.

"It's going to be alright," Lindsay said, smiling.

"I know, I just hate being sick," Hannah said.

"Come on, your husband-to-be is worried."

Hannah smiled at what Lindsay said. They got up and Hannah waited while Hannah washed her face and put a piece of gum in her mouth. They walked back to the table and sat down, which was funny watching Danny's face as Lindsay climbed over him.

"You okay?" Flack asked.

"Yeah," Hannah answered, smiling. The rest of the night was filled with jokes and laughter, but it had to end. Stella and Mac, being like the parents, had to make sure they all got home, so they went home last. Hannah and Flack walked into their apartment. They walked into their bedroom.

Hannah took off her top. "By the way, Lindsay knows," she said.

"Really?" Flack asked.

"She's gonna tell Danny, you know that right".

"Yeah".

"I love you".

"I love you too," Flack said, taking of his pants and top and climbed into bed. He watched Hannah strip and put on one of his shirts she always wore to bed. She climbed into bed and cuddled to his side.

"Night," Hannah said.

"Night, I love you," Flack said, placing his hand on her tummy.

"Love you too." Hannah smiled at what he did. She placed her hand over his large ones and that's how they fell asleep.

Danny and Lindsay had gone home on the subway so it took twice as long to get home. They both walked into their bedroom.

"I need a shower," Lindsay said, walking through the door.

"Yeah, me too," Danny said. They both shared a shower together. They got dried and changed into their pyjamas. They both climbed into bed and cuddled to each other's sides. They lay in bed just listening to each other's heartbeats, they soon fell asleep.

Stella was getting tired the more months into the pregnancy she got. She walked into their apartment and fell onto the couch. "Can I get some water?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll get that," Mac replied, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He brought it back out to her.

"Thanks," Stella said, taking a sip of the water. Mac walked into the bedroom and changed into sweats and a tee-shirt. He walked back out and found Stella asleep on the couch with her arm slumped across her expanding tummy. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He took off her clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a baggy NYPD tee-shirt of his. She turned over and snuggled into his pillow, she looked so cute. He climbed into bed and pulled Stella close and put the blankets over both of them and fell asleep with his life in his arms.


	20. Your gonna be late, detective

Flack's phone rang. Hannah rolled over and reached over Flack and picked it up.

"Danny, why the hell are you calling Don at one in the morning" Hannah greeted Danny.

"Shoot! did I wake you up?" Danny asked.

"Me, but not Don," Hannah answered.

"Sorry," Danny said, apologetically.

"So, what did you want?" Hannah asked.

"Nothin'," Danny replied.

"You don't wake someone up this early and say 'nothin'," Hannah said, imitating Danny's voice, laughing.

"Okay, he got you pregnant!" Danny shouted down the phone.

Hannah pulled it away from her ear. "Why is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"It's not," Danny replied.

"So you felt the need to shout down my ear?" Hannah asked him.

"Yea, sorry," Danny replied.

"It's alright," Hannah said.

"Congratulations!" Danny said.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that," Hannah muttered.

"By the way, I thought Flack shot blanks," Danny said

"Hey!" Hannah objected.

Danny just laughed. "See yea tomorrow," he said.

"Bye," Hannah replied. They both hung up and Hannah snuggled back into Flack's side.

"So what did Danny say to make you object like that?" Flack asked.

"Jesus, Don! You scared the life out of me!" Hannah cried, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Sorry," Flack apologised, kissing her head.

"He said you shoot blanks," Hannah said, replaying the information Danny had given her.

"Oh he is so dead!" Flack said.

"I thought you were asleep," Hannah said.

"Nope. I woke up when the phone rang," Flack replied.

"And you let me get it?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah."

Hannah laughed and snuggled more into his side so they were moulded together. Flack put his arm around her back and hugged her tight.

"What kind of wedding do ya want?" Flack asked.

"Small, just the team and our family," Hannah smiled and Flack smiled back at her. They both fell asleep thinking about what their wedding was going to be like.

It was Saturday and Hannah, Lindsay and Stella were off so they were going shopping while the boys had to go to work. Stella and Lindsay were coming over to Hannah's apartment to help her organize the wedding.

Hannah's alarm clock sounded, surprising out of her sleep so much, that she fell out of bed. "Ow!" Hannah wined.

"You alright?" Flack asked as his head popped over the side of the bed.

"No, I've hurt my bum," Hannah said, kneeling up rubbing her bum.

Flack just snorted.

"Hey! It's not funny; it really hurts!" Hannah told him.

"Sorry," Flack replied. He got out of bed but was too wrapped up in the covers and he fell out.

"Fancy seeing you down here," Hannah murmured, climbing on top of him. "So you gonna get ready for work"

"I would if you weren't on top of me," Flack replied.

Hannah laughed, which was a mistake because Flack turned her over so they were in the missionary position. Hannah gave him a toothy smile and Flack gave her a cheeky one in turn. She gave him a very passionate kiss which he deepened.

Hannah broke the kiss. "You're gonna be late, detective," she said.

"Don't care," Flack replied going down for another kiss. When the need for oxygen became unbearable they broke apart. Hannah smiled as Flack changed to get into the shower.

Hannah was still on the floor when he came out. He smiled down at her and started changing for work. Hannah finally got up and picked his tie and put it on him she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. She walked to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

Flack put on his badge and gun and made sure he had his keys and phone Hannah gave him a piece of toast and he made his way to the door.

"I love you!" Hannah shouted to him.

"Love you too," Flack replied and made his way to work.

Hannah went to get ready for when Lindsay and Stella came round as she didn't want to be in her pyjamas still. She pulled on denim shorts and a mint blue, long sleeve tee-shirt. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a lose pony-tail before settling down in front of the television and began flicking through the channels.

There was a knock at the door. She stood up and answered it. It was Stella in a floaty dress and white pumps.

"Hey, you can take your shoes off. Do you want a drink?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, water," Stella answered, exhausted.

As Hannah went to the kitchen the doorbell rang. "Stell! Can you get that?" Hannah shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Stella answered. She walked to the door and answered it. Lindsay stood wearing baggy jeans and a tunic.

"Hey, take your shoes off and do you want a drink" Stella said going through the same process as Hannah had.

"Yeah, orange juice," Lindsay replied, taking off her shoes.

"Han, Linds wants orange juice," Stella shouted to Hannah.

"Okay," Hannah shouted back.

Lindsay and Stella sat down at Hannah's kitchen table and Lindsay pulled out a notepad and pen. Hannah came out carrying three drinks; lemonade, orange juice and water. She gave the drinks to the right people and sat down.

"What kind of flowers are you having?" Stella asked.

"My favourite: white roses," Hannah answered.

"Great choice!" Lindsay agreed.

"So now that we have the flowers done, we need the wedding dress and also bridesmaids dresses and tuxes for the boys," Stella informed her.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed in her British accent.

"Need wedding rings?" Lindsay told them.

"Oh me and Don already chose them," Hannah replied, walking to the living room to get her lap top and walked back to the table. She loaded up the website. "We decided on a silver band because my engagement ring is silver" Hannah explained. She showed them a simple silver band that was of medium thickness.

"It's beautiful," Stella said.

"Yeah, simple and sweet," Lindsay agreed.

"Thanks," Hannah said, smiling.

"Okay, so we just order the flowers," Stella said.

"Where are we gonna have it?" Hannah asked.

"We could have it in my back garden," Stella suggested. Stella was the only one that lived in a house.

"Really?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll have the arc with the flowers and the priest and that's all we really need, except the chairs and the dresses and everything," Stella explained.

"Now we go dress shopping!" Lindsay said getting up.

Stella and Hannah got up as well and headed to their car to drive to a little bridal boutique. They parked the car and walked into the shop.

"Wow!" Hannah exclaimed, looking at all the dresses "I'm in heaven," she said smiling. Both girls laughed at her and started looking around. Hannah picked some of the best dresses and started trying them on. "I don't feel comfy in this one," Hannah said. She tried on a different one. "This one either."

By this point both girls were getting very annoyed. Finally, Hannah walked out of the dressing room wearing a floor length dress with a pleated skirt. The torso was sparkly and it had straps. "I think this is it," Hannah said smiling.

Stella, being an overly emotional pregnant woman, started to cry. Hannah and Lindsay gave her a big hug and she was okay.

Hannah had already picked her shoes. They were white peep-toe shoes with rhinestones across the front. Amber brought her dress and shoes and asked them to be delivered to Lindsay's apartment because she would be getting dressed there because it was closest to Stella's. The boys were getting ready at Stella's house.

They walked down the street to another bridal boutique after they couldn't find anything they liked in the other shop. They walked in and looked around.

"What colours are we having?" Lindsay asked.

"Yellow; almost white but not white," Hannah told her.

"Okay ladies, let's get started," Stella cried.

Lindsay, Stella and Hannah looked around the shop for a while before Lindsay found it. It was a really light yellow with a silk ribbon just under the boob area. It was perfect.

"Wow!" both girls cried in unison.

"Plus, they do it in maternity so we can fit in it," Lindsay explained.

"That's so cool!" Hannah said. Both girls laughed at her. Both Lindsay and Stella would have bumps for the wedding. Stella was going in her ninth month and Lindsay in her fifth. Hannah's dress would still fit because she would only be 2 months.

They walked to a shoe shop and bought gold kitten heeled sandals, because that was all Stella could handle. The boys had already ordered there tuxes , they had the flowers, wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and place to get married. Now, all that they had to do was get married.


	21. Wedding Underwear?

Hannah stumbled into her apartment and fell onto her couch. She put down her wedding underwear and fell back down. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Flack's number.

"Shopping should be an Olympic sport, do you have any idea how tired I am?" she said as soon as he picked up.

"Well hello to you to you too," he replied.

"Sorry, so what you up to?" Hannah asked.

"Paperwork, but you just brightened my day," he said.

"Don? When did you become such a sap?" she asked.

"Since I met you," he replied.

Hannah laughed at that.

"So what did ya buy to make you so tired?" Flack asked.

"Well, I tried on about six wedding dresses and maybe twenty pairs of shoes, that's it," Hannah answered.

"That's it? You tried on twenty pairs of shoes?" Flack said surprised.

"Okay, so it's a lot, but I want everything perfect and my dress is," she said.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"No!" she replied.

"Worth a try," Flack answered.

"So, when you coming home, or think you're coming home?" Hannah asked.

"'Bout six or earlier," Flack answered.

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Surprise me," he replied.

"Prepare to be surprised," Hannah said.

"Love you, gotta go," he said.

"I love you," she replied. They both hung up and Hannah walked over to the kitchen table. She picked up her contact book and started calling her family. The wedding was August the 12th. She first called her sister.

"Hey, so you coming to my wedding?" Hannah asked.

"_Yeah, do you want me to get Liz_," a man asked.

"Yeah, Jack thanks," she replied. Jack was Lizzie's husband and the father of her three children.

"Hey babe, you coming to my wedding?" Hannah asked.

"_Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world,_" Lizzie answered.

"Okay, can you tell the others? I'm gonna send an invitation, but I need you to tell them in advance, okay? I'm trusting you, okay? promise you'll tell them."

"_Promise, I won't let you down._"

"I've got like a thousand pregnant women at my wedding; Lindsay, Stella and Kate, plus me."

"_You're Pregnant!_"

"That's why I need you to tell them in advance."

"_Okay, I've got to go, Ally's crying._"

"By the way, you're my maid of honour and Ally's my flower girl."

"_Okay, I love you._"

"You too." They both hung up and Hannah sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"What to do for dinner?" Hannah thought out loud. She stood up and looked in the fridge/freezer. She finally decided on chicken salad. She started to fry the chicken. She made the salad while the chicken cooked. Flack walked into the apartment just as she was serving up the salad.

"Hey, something smells good," Flack said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Quick and easy, plus I think it's the only thing my stomach can handle." she replied. Flack smiled at her. "Can you take these to the table?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Flack replied.

Hannah got a glass of water and a beer and brought it to the table. "So I've got everything sorted for the wedding."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, you just need to call your parents or you could send an invitation."

"I'll call and send an invitation. They don't even know that I'm getting married, we've been too busy to tell them."

"Yeah." They finished their dinner and Flack washed up whilst Hannah sat on the counter behind him.

"Are you sure I can't see that dress?" Flack asked.

"No, but you can see something else," Hannah replied jumping off the counter and walked into their bedroom. She stripped and changed into her wedding underwear. She walked out and back into the kitchen doorway. Flack had finished washing the dishes and turned around.

"Wow!" Flack exclaimed. The underwear was black and lacy, it was see through to add to the imagination but wasn't slutty. It had silky straps to the bra and waist band to the panties.

"You like?" Hannah asked looking down at it.

Flack walked over to her. "I love it," he whispered in her ear.

"Thought you might like a preview," she said and with that Flack swept her up and carried her to the bedroom where they spent a loving night making love in the sheets, before they fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about their wedding.


	22. Wedding Part 1

wedding part 1

It was exactly two months since the girls had gone shopping; they had everything for the wedding. The girls had all the dresses, two maternity, not one: that was for Lizzie, the maid of honour. They also had a much smaller version for little Ally. The guys had their suits.

The wedding rings were just simple silver bands, though Hannah's had diamonds on it. Hannah had her dress and shoes. Stella's house had the arc made from flowers already set up. They just had to put the white chairs out. The girls had their bouquets of flowers and the guys had their flowers for their buttonholes.

Hannah and Don had chosen to go to Australia for their honeymoon. The cake was hand made by Hannah's mum – chocolate cake with lemon roses and lemon butter cream in the middle. It also had a bride and groom on top.

It was august the 11th, the night before the wedding, and neither Hannah nor Don were staying in their apartment, so Lizzie, Jack, Ally and the twins were. Craig, Jackie, Sam plus Kate were staying in a hotel near Stella's house, whilst Don's parents were driving from Queens the next day. Wyatt was sleeping on the sofa in Lindsay's apartment with Hannah, Lindsay and Stella, and the guys were staying at Stella's house.

Hannah was sat on Stella's sofa with her hand on her tummy – it was swelling, but she could still fit in her dress.

Lindsay walked over and sat down next to her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Just nervous," Hannah answered.

"Yeah, I was on my wedding day," Lindsay explained. Hannah smiled at her through her yawn. Lindsay chuckled. "Bet we should get some sleep," she suggested.

"Yeah," Hannah answered.

Hannah put some blankets out for Wyatt who was in the shower. She walked into the guest room she was sharing with Lindsay. She put her hair up in a pony-tail and climbed into bed next to Lindsay. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The guys were all asleep in awkward positions on the floor. At the hotel all the other people were fast asleep looking forward to the wedding.

Lizzie was putting a sleeping Ally down in the guest room bed. She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She walked up to where her husband was asleep with both twin boys on his chest. She smiled at the sight. She picked up Ryan and walked to Hannah's bedroom and put him into his carry cot, she walked back out and did the same with Rhys, and she then walked back to her husband.

"Jack, wake up," Lizzie said shaking him. It did indeed wake him up. He looked up at her and smiled. He got up and they went to bed together.

It was eight o'clock in the morning. They decided to have the wedding at noon. Hannah's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and stretched. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and saw Stella making what seemed like a million pieces of toast.

"Hey, ready to get married?" Stella asked giving her two pieces of toast.

"Yeah!" Hannah exclaimed, taking the toast and sitting down. She started eating the toast.

Lindsay came through the door and accepted the toast Stella offered her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Don Flack," Hannah said smiling, the girls smiled back.

"Does he always sleep late?" Lindsay asked pointing to Wyatt.

"Linds, it's only 8," Hannah answered.

"So? He's gotta go to Stella house," Lindsay replied.

"Good point," Hannah said getting up and walking over to him. She smiled cheekily at the girls before kneeling down. She blew into Wyatt's ear and he instantly woke up and stared at her.

"Aunty Han," Wyatt whined.

"Wake up, you've gotta go to Mac's," Hannah said handing him two pieces of toast and getting up. "I'm getting a shower," Hannah said going into the bathroom. Lindsay walked into the guest room and got her hair dryer out and walked back out and set it down.

Flack awoke next to Danny and he instantly sat up. He got up and pulled out his phone – he decided to annoy them, going through his ring tones, and settled on one he already had: a boat horn. He put it on the loudest volume. He pressed play and both men jumped and looked up at him. He smirked at them.

"You've gotta put the chairs out," Flack said walking to the bathroom.

"What are you gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Flack shouted back.

Both Danny and Mac shook their heads and got to work on putting the chair out.

Hannah got out of the shower and Lindsay got in. Hannah walked into the living room. Wyatt had already gone. Stella was standing behind a chair waiting to do her hair. Stella was into her ninth month.

"Let's do your hair," Stella said. Hannah walked over to the chair and sat down. Stella started doing her hair. She was just finishing when Lindsay got out of the shower.

"Wow! Stella she looks great," Lindsay said. The girls were having their hair in a curly half pony-tail. Hannah had her hair in a tight, tidy bun. Stella put on her tiara. She didn't want a veil.

Hannah did Lindsay's hair while Stella was in the shower. Stella walked out and Lindsay got up and went to change into her dress, Stella sat down and Hannah did her hair. Hannah finished Stella's hair and then Stella went to change into her dress. They both walked out they looked so pretty.

"Wow! Girls, you look amazing!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Now, you go get ready," Lindsay ordered.

Hannah did and it half an hour before she came out, she looked beautiful.

"Wow" Stella said starting to cry. All the girls hugged before sitting down: it was only half eleven so they had time to relax.

Danny and Mac had finished putting out the chairs. Danny went to his en suite bathroom and had a shower before changing into his suit. Flack got out of the shower and Mac got in. Flack towel dried his hair and started changing into his suit. Danny came out already dressed. There was a knock at the door and Danny went to get it. It was Wyatt already in his suit with his white rose buttonhole on, Danny let him in.

"Hey," Wyatt greeted.

"Hey," Danny replied.

Wyatt walked into the living room. Mac walked out of the shower and into the guest room. He changed into his suit and walked out with his buttonhole in his hand, he put it in. There was another knock at the door and Wyatt got it. It was Hannah's family – Jackie, Craig, Lizzie, Jack, little Ally and the twins, Sam and Kate were behind them. He let them all in. he was about to closed the door but Flacks parents were just coming up the pathway. They all sat down in the living room and waited about 5 minutes before taking their places.


	23. Wedding Part 2

wedding part 2

Everybody was in their seats, except for Craig and Lizzie. Craig was walking Hannah down the aisle and Lizzie was the maid of honour.

Hannah arrived and was met by Craig. "Ready princess?" Craig asked smiling.

"As I'll ever be," Hannah replied, smiling back.

Lindsay and Stella made their way down the aisle, followed by Lizzie. And then it was Hannah's turn.

Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_ started to play and everyone stood up. Hannah and Craig started walking down the aisle.

Don smiled wide at how beautiful she looked and her mother had tears in her eyes. They kept going until they got to Don where they both smiled at each other. Craig kissed Hannah's hand and gave it to Flack.

"You look beautiful," Flack whispered. Hannah smiled at what he said.

"You may be seated," the priest said smiling. All the guests sat down.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Donald Flack and Hannah May Kelly. Does anyone have any lawful impediment why these two people can't be joined in matrimony?" the priest asked. No one stepped forward.

"Right, let's get started. I believe the vows have been written by each other?"

Both Hannah and Don nodded.

"Don you go first" the priest said.

"Han, I knew the first time that I saw you that I was going to fall in love you and I have. You are the light in my life, the person that keeps me together. I want to be the person that you wake up to every day, I promise to love you every day, until I die," Flack spoke. Hannah had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Right Hannah, you're next," the priest said smiling.

"Don, you are the rock in my life. You're the person that keeps me together when I'm sad, you make me laugh when I'm unhappy and cry when I'm happy. I want to be the person that makes you dinner every night and the person that will keep you happy every single day – I love you Don, and I always will," Hannah spoke, smiling through the tears running down her cheeks.

"Do we have the rings" the priest asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered passing the boxes to the right person.

"Repeat after me: I Donald Flack take Hannah May Kelly to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part," the priest said.

Flack repeated what he said before sliding Hannah's wedding ring on her long slender fingers.

"Hannah, repeat after me: I Hannah May Kelly take Donald Flack to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part."

Hannah repeated what he said before sliding Don wedding ring on his finger. They both smiled widely at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Flack walked forward and bent down and gave her a loving kiss that lasted a few seconds. The crowd all clapped and some were crying. Hannah could pick out a few: Jackie, Lizzie and Stella were crying.

They all headed into Lindsay's house where there was a reception. On her kitchen table was the wedding cake and various food on different plates around it.

Hannah walked over to where Ally was just waking up. "Hey little lady, you missed my wedding," Hannah said picking her up.

"What was it like?" she asked smiling.

"For me it was the best day ever in my life," Hannah said smiling.

"What about when I was born?" she asked.

"Joint first!" Hannah replied

"Promise?" Ally asked.

"I promise," Hannah answered. She walked over to were her mum, dad, sister and brother were talking.

"Hey, does he know he married into a crazy family?" Jackie asked smiling.

"Hey, I'm not crazy! You lot are crazy!" Sam objected.

"No, I haven't unless, you've told him" Hannah answered, still holding Ally, whose head was resting on her shoulder. They all smiled at her. "Mum, you guys will be gone when we come back so I might as well tell you," Hannah said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I'm pregnant," she answered.

"Congratulations!" everyone said in unison, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Hannah said. Smiling wide, she gave Ally to Lizzie. "I'm going to see what my husband's doing," Hannah said, walking over to her husband.

The rest of the evening was spent full of jokes and laughs, but soon came the time to cut the cake. Hannah and Don cut the cake before feeding it to each other, surprisingly not getting any on their faces. After they cut the cake it was time to throw the bouquet. All the girls stood behind Hannah waiting to catch it. Hannah threw it and Ally caught it, well, Lizzie did but she gave it to Ally.

The night came to an end. Hannah and Don were going to the airport at nine and the reception finished at seven. They had to go home to get their suitcases and passports. They walked into their apartment and sat down.

"I need to get changed," Hannah said resting her head tiredly on Flack's shoulder.

"Yeah," Flack replied, standing up and picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom where they changed into baggy jeans and tee-shirts. They put their suitcases in the boot before making their way to the airport.

Hannah's family went back home to Britain, Flack's family went back to Queens and the rest of the team went home and then bed.

Hannah and Flack were just getting on their plane at 9:30pm. They got into their seats together. Hannah was asleep with her head on Don's shoulder. It was a long flight so Don fell asleep with his head on top of Hannah's about an hour after she fell asleep.

Once the plane landed in Australia at noon. They went through the airport after getting off the plane and going to their beachside hotel and falling asleep.

Unlike Hannah and Don, the rest of the team had to work, except for Stella who was on maternity leave. She was walking to the kitchen and her water broke. She looked down to the water dribbling down her leg. She started to panic and she picked up her phone and pressed speed dial one: Mac.

"Taylor," Mac answered.

"My water just broke!"


	24. Lydia Rose Taylor

Hannah awoke with the sunlight streaming through the window. She looked up and saw Don still asleep. She managed to get out of his grasp without waking him up. She put on Flack's shirt and walked onto the balcony. She watched the ocean; it was a beautiful dark blue colour. The sunlight hit her rings and made them shine. She looked down and smiled. She felt strong arms embrace her. "Hey, good morning," Hannah said, smiling.

"Morning," Flack replied, still with a sleep laced voice.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hannah asked.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk," Flack answered resting his chin on her head.

"We better get ready," Hannah replied, turning around and hugging Don.

"Yep." Don swept her up in a fireman's lift and carried her to the room where he dropped her on the bed.

"Hey!" Hannah said.

Flack just smirked at her, he walked to his suitcase. He got out jeans and a top. Hannah got up off the bed and walked over to her suitcase. She got out a green vest and denim shorts. She put on fresh underwear and put on her clothes. Flack only had his jeans on exposing his toned chest. Hannah smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back. The vest she was wearing showed of the swell of her tummy. Hannah pulled on her Converses. Flack already had his shoes on, he pulled on his top and they went on their walk.

"Okay I'm coming!"

Stella's contractions were 5 minutes apart when Mac arrived. He got her bag and made sure she was comfortably strapped in the car. They were about three quarters of the way there when Stella's contractions were getting stronger.

"Nearly there," Mac said as he pulled on a road that led to the hospital.

"ARRR!" Stella moaned as another contraction hit.

"Breath!" Mac said, not talking his eyes of the road.

"I AM BREATHING!" Stella snapped. "Sorry."

"It's okay: you're just hormonal," Mac said. Despite everything, he made Stella smile. Mac made it to the hospital and they were sent to a delivery room. Everything was going so fast. Stella's contractions were only a minute apart when the midwife came in.

"Hey Stella, I'm just going to see how far you're dilated," she said checking. "Okay, you're ready to push!"

"Okay," Stella said, starting to sweat.

"Take a deep breath and push down," the midwife directed.

Stella did what she said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," the midwife counted. Stella stopped pushing. Stella pushed when the midwife said, "Just one more push, a big one!" Stella gave a strong push and then came soft cries.

"It's a girl," the midwife said happily. The baby was dried, weighed, put in a blanket, and given to Stella. "Do we have a name?"

"Lydia Rose Taylor," Mac and Stella said in unison.

"Congratulations!" the midwife said.

Mac put Lydia in the basin and he kissed her soft forehead. "Good night, baby girl. Daddy loves you," Mac said as the little baby closed her tired eyes and fell asleep. Mac looked over to Stella to see she was asleep also.

Hannah and Flack had, had their walk around the little village in Australia where they were staying. They walked into a little café. They sat down and ordered their lunch. Hannah smiled at Flack. She was just about to talk when her phone rang. She pulled a face. "Hello?" Hannah greeted.

"Hey! We just wanted to call you to tell you, Stell had her baby," Lindsay said.

"Really, what did she have?" Hannah asked.

"A girl weighing 8lbs," Lindsay replied.

"Wow, tell her I said congratulations!"

"Okay!"

"Wait, what did they call her?"

"Lydia Rose Taylor."

"Beautiful."

"Enjoy your honeymoon!"

"Defo." They both hung up. Hannah put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Flack asked.

"Lindsay. Stella had her baby: a girl, 8lbs, called Lydia Rose."

"Wow," Flack said, smiling. They had their lunch and walked back to their hotel room. Flack closed the door and walked over to Hannah and gave her a loving kiss. They spent the whole afternoon getting hot under the sheets before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Stella awoke to see Mac holding their little baby girl. "Hey," Stella said, sitting up.

"Hey. Have a nice sleep?" Mac asked, handing her baby Lydia.

The midwife came through the door. "Hi Stella. You can go home once we've got you ready," she said, taking the drip out of Stella hand. The midwife gave Stella some discharge papers and walked out.

"Looks like she's in a rush," Stella stroking her daughters soft, light hair. Stella signed the papers she had been handed. She passed Lydia over to Mac and she changed into her clothes. Mac gave her Lydia back. They smiled at their sleeping daughter.

They took each other's hands and walked out of the hospital. They went to their car and drove home so they could settle their new daughter into her new nursery. They got home and put Lydia in her cot. Stella walked out and into their room. She sat down on their bed next to Mac and they fell asleep.


	25. I've started to love that place

Hannah and Flack were sitting on a couch in their hotel. They were eating breakfast. "What do you think for baby names?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know I always like the name James 'cause we are not having a Donald Flack the third," Flack explained.

"I like James. That's sorted for a boy, what about a girl?" Hannah asked, grabbing the last piece of toast he was reaching for. She smiled at him.

"I don't know, you pick."

"I like Vanessa May."

"Beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So, James for a boy and Vanessa May for a girl."

"Yeah." They smiled at each other. Hannah kissed his cheek but he turned around and captured his lips. They both broke apart and they smiled again. Hannah got up and she took off her top. She smirked at him over her shoulder. Flack followed her. Flack gave her a passionate kiss. They shared a steamy day in bed.

Stella awoke to the sound of soft cries coming from the nursery. She walked into her daughter's room and picked her up carefully.

"Hey baby girl, you hungry?" Stella said in a soft, loving voice. Of course, she didn't answer. She carried her to the rocking chair and she started breast feeding her until Lydia fell asleep. Stella put her back in her crib and walked back to her bedroom where she fell asleep, moulded to Mac's back. Lydia was good and didn't wake up until morning.

Hannah and Don awoke from their peaceful slumber. They were leaving Australia today and they had to leave for the airport at 10am. Hannah was awake but didn't get up. She stretched and noticed Flack looking at her. They smiled at each other. "Ready to go back to the city?" Flack asked.

"Yeah! I've started to love that place," Hannah said. Flack smiled at what she said. They got up and got dressed.

Stella and Mac got up and dressed. Mac had to go to work. Stella walked into her daughter's room and picked her up.

"Hey baby, want some breakfast?" Stella asked her daughter.

Lydia made little noises in content. Stella carried her to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out some formula. She heated it up and started to feed her. She got her own breakfast and started eating while Lydia was drinking. Stella finished her breakfast just in time with Lydia. Stella burped her and lulled her to sleep. There was a loud knock at the door but it didn't wake Lydia. Stella walked to the door and saw Lindsay standing there.

"Hey," Stella said as she let Lindsay in. She walked to Lydia's room and put her down in her crib. She walked back to the living room and sat down next to Lindsay. "What's up?" Stella asked.

"I'm scared," Lindsay replied.

What of Hun?" Stella asked, bringing Lindsay close and hugging her.

"Giving birth, the pushing, everything!"

"Honey, it's gonna happen and the end result is amazing."

"Okay, I guess I just need help."

Stella smiled. They spent the day looking after Lydia and gossiping.

Hannah and Don walked onto the plane and sat in their seats. Hannah leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I hate flying" she pointed out sighing.

"I know, Tidge," Flack replied smiling. The plane started to go up. Hannah moaned, scared. Flack squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back. The plane was finally in the air and they were on their way back home.

Lindsay had gone home leaving Stella with a million things to do. She was in the process of changing Lydia's nappy when Mac walked through the door.

"Hey, can you check the pizza?" Stella asked wiping Lydia's bum.

"Sure," Mac walked into the kitchen and checked the pizza. "It's done" Mac shouted getting it out of the oven and placing it on the hobs.

Stella had rocked Lydia to sleep and placed her in her crib. She walked back to the kitchen where they both enjoyed their dinner before the exhausted couple went bed. Not before Lydia woke them up, but hey, it's parenthood.

Lindsay got home to see Danny serving his famous lasagne. He set the plates down and smiled at her, she smiled back. They ate their dinner with light conversation about the baby before they both went to bed in each other's arms.

Hannah and Don got off the plane at 9pm and got out of the airport at 10pm, they drove home.

"It's good to be home," Hannah said.

"Oh yeah," Flack said dumping their luggage at the side of the door out of the way. He sat down and Hannah sat down next to him.

"I'm tired," Hannah said yawning.

"I can tell," Flack replied, standing up and holding out his hand. Hannah smiled and took his hand where he led them upstairs to their bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms in their apartment for the first time as husband and wife.

Mac was awoken by little Lydia. He decided to let Stella sleep. He walked into Lydia's room and over to her crib.

"Hey little princess," Mac said, smiling at his daughter. Lydia stopped crying when she saw her dad. Mac picked her up and checked if she needed a nappy change, she was just hungry. Mac got a bottle from the fridge and heated it up. He walked back to the nursery and fed her the bottle before rocking her to sleep. Mac placed her in her crib. "Goodnight, my princess," Mac said stocking her soft curls. He walked back into his room, but not before turning on Lydia's star light and closing the door. He climbed into bed and started to fall asleep.

"What was wrong with Lydia?" Stella asked.

"She was hungry," Mac answered, kissing her forehead. With that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. You Look Good In My Boxers

Hannah awoke and smiled at her still sleeping husband. _Wow_ she thought. It felt weird saying husband, let alone Hannah Flack. Hannah climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway into their kitchen. She started making pancakes. Flack walked out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he saw his wife in his boxer shorts and a crop-top that finished just above her belly-button. Hannah turned around and smiled at him.

"You look good in my boxers," Flack said smirking.

"Yeah," Hannah said smirking back. Flack walked over to her and gave her a loving kiss. Hannah broke the kiss and put pancake mixture on his nose, she smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Flack said.

"Going to have to catch me first," Hannah shouted as she ran away. They chased each other around their living room, Flack caught Hannah and pushed her on the sofa. He planted kisses up her torso and then a very heated kiss on her lips. Flack swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where they spent a loving time between the sheets.

Flack and Hannah got dressed for work. It was still really hot so Flack wore a suit without a jacket. Hannah wore grey slacks and a light pink sweater, she put on black pumps and they were off to work.

Hannah walked into the break room where Mac was giving out cases. She sat down.

"Hannah, you're with Danny you've got a triple homicide, big case keep me in the loop," Mac explained handing them the address. "Meet Flack there," Danny and Hannah both nodded.

They walked to the locker room where they got their kits. Hannah put on her boyfriend cardigan and they were off to the crime scene. They arrived at the crime scene which was a little house in the Bronx. Hannah was the first to walk in; she saw two bodies in the living room.

"Where is the other?" Hannah asked.

"Kitchen," Flack answered walking in.

"Jesus! Don you scared the hell out of me," Hannah said her accent becoming stronger.

"Sorry," Flack looked at her weirdly as to say '_why the hell you wearing a jumper in this heat?'_.

"Your baby is making me cold," Hannah answered him smiling, Flack smiled back. "I'll take the body in the kitchen, you alright with that Danny?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. Hannah walked to the kitchen. Danny and Flack began talking. There was a noise in the kitchen.

"It's okay, I just dropped my finger print powder. I might need some more, Danny. Mine kinda exploded on the floor," Hannah shouted.

Both men laughed. Danny walked to the kitchen and saw her orange finger print powder on the floor. He handed her the powder and she smiled in thanks before she went to work. Danny walked to the living room and started working himself.

Lindsay was now going into her sixth month in pregnancy and doing work was proving more and more difficult. Lindsay and Mac had a DWI gone bad. The driver had crashed into the wall.

"Oh," Lindsay moaned placing a hand on her tummy.

"You alright?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, little baby is kicking," Lindsay answered. Mac nodded and they both got to work. It was Lindsay's last day in the field before she was on desk duty, which everyone knew she would hate.

Flack walked to the kitchen to see what Hannah was doing, he found her on her hands and knees picking up a piece of thread.

"Stop looking at my arse detective," Hannah said not stopping what she was doing.

"I wasn't," Flack said lying.

"Oh really?" Hannah asked getting up and putting the thread in the evidence bag. "What did you come in here for _sweetie_?"

"See what you were doing," Flack replied. Hannah nodded and started taking photos of the body and blood evidence. Sid came to take the bodies away so they could finish processing the scene.

"So what were they called?" Hannah asked.

"Two men were brothers, called Thomas and Jimmy Crawly. Woman was Thomas' girlfriend, Louise Cox," Flack explained.

"We finished here?" Danny asked. Hannah nodded and they headed back to the lab.

"Baby, stop kicking mommy's kidney," Lindsay told her baby. Lindsay finished picking up the evidence and put it in the evidence bag.

"Ready to go?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay answered, picking up her kit and standing up. She walked over to the trunk and put her kit in the trunk and got in the passenger side of the car. Mac drove them to the lab.

Hannah walked out of the elevator with Danny. She had a box of evidence in her hands and Danny had two. They carried them to the layout room.

"I have a theory," Danny explained.

"Okay shoot," Hannah replied.

"Murder-Suicide, Thomas found his girlfriend getting hot under the sheets with Jimmy and story over he killed them, then killed himself," Danny thought.

"Could be possible, but if your going to commit suicide, wouldn't you shoot yourself in the head not the leg?" Hannah asked.

"Making it look like murder, insurance doesn't pay out on suicide," Danny answered.

"Does he even have a life insurance policy?" she asked.

Danny shrugged.

Hannah got out her cell phone and called Don.

_"Flack,"_ Don greeted.

"Hey can you see if Thomas had any life insurance and who is gonna receive it?" Hannah asked.

_"A'ight see ya later,"_ Flack replied

"Love you," Hannah said.

_"Love you,"_ Flack replied.

They both hung up and Danny and Hannah went back to processing evidence.

Lindsay was heading to the morgue to see Sid about the body.

"Hey Sid," Lindsay greeted.

"Hi," Sid replied.

"So what have you got?" Lindsay asked.

"Simple died of massive internal bleeding," Sid explained.

"Tox?" Lindsay asked.

".28," Sid replied simply.

"And he felt it alright to drive?" Lindsay said

"Some people are just stupid," Sid whispered.

Lindsay smiled. "Thanks Sid" Lindsay replied walking out, she got the elevator to the lab and went to Mac's office.

"Died of drunk driving," Lindsay explained.

"Okay wrap it up," Mac told her.

Lindsay nodded and went to do the report.

Hannah's cell phone rang as she was getting a drink with Danny. She picked it up.

"Detective Flack," Hannah greeted as she handed Danny his coffee.

"_He did have insurance, $250,000 actually, Thomas and friend Rob are the receivers_," Flack explained.

"Can you bring him in?" Hannah asked.

_"Yeah, by the way, I love you Detective Flack,"_ Flack answered.

Hannah laughed. "Love you," Hannah replied before hanging up and Hannah took a sip of her tea.

"He did, $250,000. It was going to Thomas and his best friend Rob," Hannah explained for Danny. "Flack's bringing him in."

"Cool," they both finished processing the rest of the evidence. It turned out to be a Murder-Suicide and Rob added to the conclusion. They both finished their report before handing it to Mac and going home.

Hannah and Don walked into their apartment. They ordered Chinese takeout and ate it while watching a movie. Hannah fell asleep watching the movie. Don turned off the T.V and carried Hannah to bed.

He changed her into her blue flannel pyjamas and kissed her head. Flack walked back to the living room and cleaned up the rubbish from the take out. He walked back to the bedroom and stripped and put on sweats. He climbed into bed and pulled Amber close.

Lindsay and Danny walked into their apartment and ate a P'n'J sandwich before changing into their pyjamas and fell asleep in each other's arms. Today had been a tiring one, especially for the pregnant women. But they were all safe in their husband's arms


	27. Nightmare And Coffee!

**Hey Guys! sorry I haven't updated in so long but here you are, You may need to read Amber's Past to understand her dream but I hope you like it...**

Flack awoke from his deep slumber to sound of Hannah in the bathroom doing her hair. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Don, has my bump grown since last week?" Hannah asked. She was going into her fourth month.

"I bet it has baby girl, you are four months pregnant," Flack answered her, smiling as he rubbed her swollen, firm stomach. Flack had, had a triple shift last night, and had just woken up; it was 2pm. Hannah got an idea.

"Hungry?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Flack replied, smiling.

"Good, 'cause I'm feeling for some apple pie," Hannah explained smirking at him. They both walked into the bedroom, Flack changed into baggy jeans and a dark blue, long sleeve tee-shirt and his usual black boots.

"You look pretty, love," Flack complimented. Hannahr was wearing a red gypsy dress that ended an inch above her knee and a grey cardigan with black flats.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled kissing his cheek. They walked to Flack's 2007 silver 'Nissan they used when it was only the two of them and Hannah wasn't at a crime scene. Amber's car was her car, Flack would only ever use it when they had their baby, and it was a 2004 'GMC Envoy'. Flack drove them to their favourite diner, _'Rockstar'_ By Nickelback came on (Hannah's favourite song) she was so goofy when she was singing it.

"_Big black jet with a bedroom, I'm gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet_," Hannah sang, Flack laughing. They finally arrived and they walked hand in hand to a booth, the waitress came over and took their order, Hannah ordered apple pie with a glass of orange juice, while Flack ordered cheese burger and fries with a glass of coke.

"We haven't done this since we got married," Flack pointed out.

"I know, we've been busy, but we should do it more often because the baby is coming soon," Hannah explained.

"I know," Flack agreed smiling.

"Did you know that regular dates are a key to a healthy marriage?" Hannah said.

"Flack smirked. "Really, I just thought that was sex?"

"Well that too," they both snorted. Their food arrived and they ate while talking about random things which they both really loved doing. Flack saw Hannah's smile grow.

What?" Flack asked. Hannah moved over to him and placed his hand on her tummy, Flack beamed at his little baby moving. "Wow," Flack beamed still not over the fact that his baby was moving.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him," Hannah replied.

"Him?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling," Hannah answered.

They finished their dinner and drove back to their apartment, Amber changed into grey shorts and a baggy white polo shirt with her old collage badge on it. Flack changed into sweats and a white wife beater. They cuddled up on the couch and watched T.V until it was about nine at night.

Hannah got up to get a glass of water, she drank it and put it in the sink, she walked back into the living room, she straddled Flack and hugged him tight, which was a bit hard with her bump in the way but she managed to do it without hurting him or the baby. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lindsay was sitting on the couch with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. She was watching a movie while eating the peanut butter. Danny walked into the house and sat down next to his heavily pregnant wife.

"Hey, how you doin?" Danny asked his accent becoming thicker. Lindsay smiled up at him through the spoon of peanut butter in her mouth, Danny just laughed.

"What you watching?" Danny asked.

"_Sex In the City_," Lindsay answered, Danny nodded and cuddled up with her and put his hand on her tummy. They watched the movie together even though Danny hated movies like that, but he didn't want to get on her bad side. After the movie finished they went to bed together in each other's arms.

Hannah wasn't as lucky.

_The air was the usual fear stricken one. She saw the anger flash in Mark's eyes as he dealt a strike to her jaw, almost breaking it into two. There were repeated kicks in her stomach, one by one until she couldn't feel anything; being pulled up by her hair and smashed into the wall, the warm blood pouring out of the gash in her forehead._

_He was shouting and screaming at her not to yell out in pain. But when he kicked her legs so she fell over, her head making a loud thud on the floor, and the pain shooting up her spine, she couldn't help but scream. It wasn't until he ripped her clothes open that she finally fell quiet, the fear too great for to try and fight back any longer. Finally, he stopped his assault, leaving her in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Relief flooded her as he walked out the door. Hannah pulled herself off the floor and stumbled to her sister's house across the street, where she stayed, crying for hours as her niece asked her why she was bleeding._

Hannah sat up with a scream, a cold sweat on her face and chest. She climbed out of bed and into her marble bathroom, her bare feet tapping on the cold floor. She ran the cold water and splashed it on her face, as she looked in the mirror, fear flashing in her eyes. Finally, she climbed back into bed, snuggling up to Don, knowing she was safe in his arms, but not falling asleep.

Hannah walked into her office and sat down at her desk opening her pink laptop.

"You look like crap," Danny greeted her walking into their shared office and sitting down.

"Why, jeeze! Don't you know how to make a girl feel special?" Hannah glared at him.

Danny just smiled, not knowing if she was serious or joking.

Hannah got up and walked to the break room, she poured herself a cup of coffee adding a lot of sugar. She hated the stuff, but she needed something to help her stay awake. Mac walked in.

Hey," Mac greeted making Hannah jump out of her skin.

"Oh my gosh," Hannah replied rubbing her tummy.

"Sorry," Mac said apologetically.

"It's alright," Hannah replied sighing, she turned back around adding milk to her coffee.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" Mac asked.

"I don't," she answered walking back to her office and started doing her paperwork. Mac got out his cell phone and pressed speed dial two.

"Yeah, Flack," Don greeted.

"Hey, it's Mac," Mac replied.

"We got a scene?" Flack asked.

"No, it's Hannah," Mac answered.

"Is something up?!" Flack asked, alarmed.

"No, no, no. Was she alright this morning?" Mac asked.

"I left before her. I've not seen her."

"Well, she's being very odd, she drinking coffee and not talking and seems very jumpy."

"Well, I'll come up and talk to her."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye." They both hung up. Mac went back to his office to do his paperwork.

Hannah was pulling faces every time she took a sip of her coffee. Danny didn't want her to snap at him again so he was just watching.


	28. Gonna Have To Get Through Me First

Flack walked out of the elevator. He saw his wife looking really crap. Flack walked over to her and smiled at her. She had her hand on her bump; she had a really bad habit of placing her hand on her tummy even when she was only a month pregnant.

"Want to go to lunch?" Flack asked.

"Sure," Hannah answered getting up and taking Flack's offered hand.

He led her to the elevator where they went to a little coffee shop, much like the one they went to on their honeymoon. They sat down and Flack looked at her bent head. "So, what's up?" Flack asked.

"Nothing," Hannah denied.

"You don't look fine," Flack argued putting his finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"Really, I'm fine," Hannah lied. Flack looked at her, his eyes a mixture of concern and love. "I just had a really bad dream and I couldn't sleep," Hannah explained.

"What was it about?" Flack asked. He saw her eyes well up with hot tears just ready to escape. He moved closer to her and pulled her into his side.

"Tell me," Flack whispered.

"You know I told you early on in the relationship about Mark?"

Flack nodded.

"It was just about one of the times he beat me up and I ran to Lizzie's house and cried for hours, and Ally kept asking me why I had all the bruises. I couldn't handle it," Hannah explained.

"Let me tell you something. I am never _ever _going to let anyone hurt you. You're mine and I am not losing you okay? I won't let him or anyone hurt you," Flack explained and kissed her lips lightly.

Hannah smiled for the first time that day and finally let the tears fall. Flack wiped them with his thumb and kissed her eyelids.

"I'm really tired," Hannah told him.

"You want me to ask if you can have today off?" Flack asked.

"But, I can't sleep without you," Hannah replied.

"I can go home if I finished my paperwork, and guess what? I've finished it."

Hannah smiled at what he said as Flack got out his phone and dialed Mac's number. Hannah took a sip of her water, she rubbed her tummy. "Stop kicking my ribs baby," Hannah said.

Flack smiled at her.

"Taylor," Mac greeted.

"Hey Mac, Hannah isn't feeling too great so I'm going to take her home, alright?" Flack asked.

"Okay, tell her to get better."

"Will do."

They both hung up and Flack got out of the booth and took Hannah's hand. He led her to the car and drove home to their apartment.

Flack and Hannah arrived at their apartment and sat on the sofa. Hannah straddled Flack's lap. "I want you," Hannah whispered in his ear, Flack smirked and carried her to the bedroom where they spent a passionate night in the sheets, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

"I hope Hannah's going to be okay," Lindsay said as she and Danny walked into their apartment, out of the cold air.

"Me too," Danny replied.

"Did Flack tell you what was wrong with her?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, pregnancy hormones making her moody," Danny answered.

Lindsay nodded placing the Chinese take out on the kitchen counter.

"Were all going to Mac 'n' Stella's tomorrow, aren't we?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, whole teams got the day off, except from Adam and Hawkes," Lindsay confirmed.

"Yeah, poor guys," Danny replied they both sat down on the sofa and ate their dinner while watching the highlights of the game, but they both fell asleep. They looked so cute, Lindsay's head resting on Danny's shoulder. Danny was still holding a box of rice it was adorable.

Hannah walked around the apartment in just her underwear; she picked two dresses, one black with a floral pattern and another long sleeve white one. She walked out and to where Don was putting cakes into a box that Hannah had made.

"Which one?" Hannah asked walking in, her feet making tapping noises on the wooden flooring. Flack looked up at her and smiled and picked the black floral one.

"Good choice," Hannah replied turning around, Flack totally forgetting about the cakes and thinking what a nice ass she had.

"Cakes, Detective!" Hannah shouted.

Flack just laughed and went back to the cakes. Hannah changed into the dress and put on black pumps. She put on her nude gloss and walked out to where Flack was waiting.

"Ready?" Flack asked.

"Yes," Hannah answered, her smaller hands taking his larger ones. They walked to their car and drove to Stella's house.

Lindsay had woken up and cleaned up the take-away. Danny had woken up as well and had already changed into jeans and his green top. Lindsay had changed into a white flowing skirt and a light green, long sleeve maternity top. She did her hair, straightening her bob, she did her make-up.

"Montana! Hurry up," Danny whined from where he was sitting on the couch downstairs. Well, he more like shouted from where he was sitting.

"Be there in a min," Lindsay shouted back.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Danny replied.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes and put the finishing touches to her make-up and she stood up and walked downstairs and into the living room.

Danny stood up and smiled at her. "Can we go now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah we can," Lindsay replied as he took her hand and led her next door but one to Stella's house. They lived on the same estate.

"You okay?" Flack asked as he'd watched Hannah squirm for the last five minutes.

"No, your baby playing football with bladder," Hannah answered rubbing her tummy.

Flack just smirked. It was always his baby when he did something wrong and their baby when he did something right. Flack put the car into park and they walked up to Stella's porch and knocked on her white door.

"Hey," Lindsay greeted.

"Yeah, hey," Hannah said, running upstairs to the bathroom.

Lindsay looked at Flack. '_What's up with her?'_ she said with her eyes.

"Baby is playing football with her bladder," Flack answered.

Lindsay nodded. She led him to the back garden where Stella was playing with baby Lydia on a white blanket under the tree.

Hannah walked through the house and to the back garden, the smell of the barbeque hitting her. She walked over to where Stella and Lindsay were sitting together on the same white blanket. They shared their gossip.

"Apparently, Hawkes and Jess are together, but I heard it at the water cooler, so it might not be true," Hannah said.

"Probably not. because I heard that Stella and Mac were getting a divorce, and we all know they're not," Lindsay replied.

"God, the things they spread about us," Stella replied. "But I do miss the gossip."

"Me too," Lindsay agreed.

"Well, I'll try my best to bring you updates while you're off, then Stell you can bring us updates, 'cause you will be back at work when I go on maternity."

"Yeah," Lindsay replied, they all laughed.

They men shouted them for the barbeque and all the girls grabbed a plate and got their food and all the team sat down.

"We have got surveillance tomorrow, " Mac said.

"Surveillance for what?" Hannah asked.

"We're watching a drug dealer, means we're taking trips," Flack answered.

"A'ight, you and Hannah and me and Mac," Danny explained.

"Okay," Hannah agreed. The team finished their lunch and it looked like it was going to rain so they all went inside. They decided to watch a movie, the girls wanted to watch a chick flick, but the boys had to watch a scary movie. Stella was in the nursery trying to put Lydia to sleep.

"I say we watch_, Friday The 13th,_" Mac whispered.

"No, it's 18 that means it's really scary," Hannah and Lindsay whispered in unison. The guys smirked at their child like features. Stella smiled and sat down on Mac's knee.

"Alright, we'll vote," Flack whispered. "Put your hand up for_ Friday The 13th_" Flack whispered putting his hand up as well as Danny, Mac and Stella.

"Fine (!)" Hannah whispered, frowning.

The guys put the disc in and each took a seat next their wives. Hannah spent the whole of the movie buried in Flack's chest. So did Lindsay with Danny. The night came to an end and they all had to go home to bed. They had a busy day of surveillance tomorrow.


	29. Surveillance And Crap Lead

Hannah and Flack were sitting in the back of the surveillance van watching the house of the suspected drug dealer. Hannah threw down the head set she was wearing. She saw Don smirking. She didn't really get to see him a lot in his casual clothing. He was wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt. Hannah was wearing the same colour jeans but hers were skinny's. She had one of Don's white shirts on and a black elasticated belt that went under her breasts because her bump wasn't very big.

"I want ice cream," Hannah whined.

Flack laughed as her phone rang.

She picked it up, her rings shining in the moonlight. "Detective Flack," Hannah greeted. Flack would always find himself smiling when she said that.

"Well, evening Mrs Flack. You have two hours left," Danny's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah , I know," Hannah replied smiling.

"Just letting you know," Danny answered.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

"Yeah, bye."

"See ya." They both hung up and Hannah put her head set back on.

"Aren't we looking for houses tomorrow?" Flack asked.

"Yep, looking forward to it?" Hannah replied with a question.

"Yeah, once we've got the house, we can decorate little junior's room," Flack answered.

Hannah smiled at him and he pulled her up on his lap and gave her a loving hug and that is how they stayed for two hours, Mac and Danny opened the door. They smiled at how cute they looked.

"You can go home," Mac said smiling.

"Thanks," Flack said taking Hannah's hand and led her to the door. He stepped out and put his hands on her hips and picked her up and placed her on the ground. The wind howling and the cold crisp air and the fact they had been watching a drug dealer murderer freaked Hannah out. She moved closer to Don, he led her to the car and they drove to their apartment

Stella was in the process of putting Lydia to sleep. It had been three months since she was born; Stella had lost all her baby weight by just breastfeeding. She was burping Lydia.

"There you go baby girl," Stella cooed as Lydia burped. She rocked her until her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep. Lydia was getting better at sleeping through the night, she could do half the night, then get fed, then go the rest of night, which Stella was glad about. Stella placed Lydia in her white crib and turned on her starry light and shut the door. Stella walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Taylor," Mac greeted.

"Hey, Lydia went to sleep alright, just wanted to say goodnight," Stella explained.

"Okay, goodnight and I love you," Mac replied.

"I love you too, and be careful tonight, okay."

"Always am."

They both hung up and Stella went to the bedroom and climbed into bed, but she missed her Mac and the warm embrace he always gave her before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lindsay was sat in bed writing down names she liked on a piece of paper. She currently had five names for a boy and ten for a girl. Lindsay put down the book and paper down and picked up the house phone.

"Hey baby girl," Danny greeted.

"Hey stranger," Lindsay replied.

"What you up to?" Danny asked.

"Writing down baby names. I have five boys and ten girls names I like," Lindsay answered.

"I think we better break it down," Danny said smiling.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay replied.

"Well, I've gotta go, see ya tomorrow," Danny explained.

"Yes you will, I love you."

"I love you too."

They both hung up and Lindsay put the phone down and cuddled into Danny's pillow, his musky smell still on it. She loved his aftershave. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Night, little bear," Lindsay said rubbing her tummy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep."

Hannah and Don walked into their apartment and walked straight to their bedroom. They put their badges on their own bedside table. Hannah took off her shoes and started getting undressed. She put on her grey shorts and one of Flack old, baggy NYPD tops she had stolen. Flack took of his clothes and got into bed with just his boxers on. Amber climbed into bed and cuddled up to him, Flack kissed her hair.

"Night baby," Flack whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you," Hannah replied.

"I love you," Flack said kissing her lips, they both turned off their lamps and cuddled up to each other but they didn't go to sleep they made love, much more exciting than sleeping.

"There's nothing here Mac," Danny said, frustration in his voice as he threw down his head set.

Mac sighed. "I know. Let's go home."

"Yeah," Danny replied signaling to the uniforms to drive to the lab. Once they got there, they got into their own cars and drove home.

Danny made it home just before 10pm. He walked into his house and walked up the wooden staircase and past the nursery that was like a sky with clouds. There was a white cot with matching wardrobes and a changing table, there was a white shelf with teddy bears on and a picture of Danny and Lindsay with the team as well as pictures all around the room of each month of their babies life in the scan form.

He smiled and closed the door. Danny thought of how it was going to be like with their little son or daughter in there. Danny walked into his bedroom and stripped and got into bed and spooned Lindsay.

"Hey, thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow," Lindsay said sleepily.

"Yeah but there was nothing there so Mac sent us home," Danny replied kissing her neck. Lindsay grabbed his hand and made him cuddle her. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The same time next door but one, Mac walked into his house and climbed the stairs. He walked into Lydia's room and kissed her little forehead. He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a while before he walked into his own room. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed with Stella. He kissed her hair and spooned her.

"Hey, thought you weren't coming home."

"Crap lead."

"Goodnight honey."

"Night."

They both fell asleep after a tiring day, but knowing they had an even more tiring one tomorrow, what with Hannah and Don picking a house and Danny and Lindsay trying to find a name for their little bear...


	30. The Perfect House

Hannah turned in her bed and let her arm drop over her. She found her husband missing and his side cold. Hannah lazily opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock, it was seven forty. She smiled: he always let her sleep in. She sat up and stretched before climbing out of the warmness into the colder but not freezing apartment. Hannah walked to the kitchen/dining room her bare feet making slapping noises on the wooden floors. She found her husband serving up breakfast. She smiled again and sat down.

"Hey," she whispered as not to scare him.

Flack turned around and smiled at his glowing wife. Pregnancy certainly made her look, good that was for sure. He served her breakfast and placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Morning,"

"Morning. God, I love you," Hannah said as she took a sip of her green tea she had started drinking since falling pregnant. Her OB had said she should drink it with all the anti-oxidants in it and plus it didn't taste that bad either.

They both ate their breakfast talking about their busy day buying their first house. Flack had one in mind. It was on the same street Lindsay so they would all be together no matter what. Plus it was beautiful it was a traditional Manhattan stooped apartment building which Hannah had hinted to early on in their relationship.

"God I hope we find the perfect house today."

"I have a feeling we will, honey," Flack said kissing her forehead.

They walked to their bedroom and changed. Hannah wore baggy jeans with a white vest and a yellow flowing tunic over it with some gold pumps, while Flack wore baggy jeans with white sneakers and a blue shirt un-tucked and with the top button undone. Once they were dressed they got their coats on, and Flack took her to the location of their new apartment, that Hannah had yet to see.

* * *

Lindsay and Danny sat on their sofa with a book of _Italian Names for Girls_ as Danny had finally persuaded Lindsay into finding out.

"Oh my god Danny, I love the name Amelia."

"Amelia Hannah Messer."

"I love it."

"Me too, so we got the name."

"Yes," Danny placed a hand on Lindsay's 35 week old tummy.

"Do you like that baby? That's your name."

"Baby Amelia Hannah Messer." They both smiled. Danny glanced out of the window to see that Flack and Amber were going into the stooped apartment across from them. "I think Amber and Don are thinking of moving into the apartment across from us."

"God that'll be awesome I hope they buy it," Lindsay said simply, before they went back to talking to their newly named baby girl.

* * *

Flack led Hannah into the house. She gasped at the already furnished apartment. He led her down the front hall which had wooden floors to the living room which had cream walls, except one wall which had brown floral wallpaper. There was three, two-seater cream couches with big cushions on; two bookcases against the wall and a plasma television in the middle on the wall. There was an oak coffee table and the same style small cabinets underneath the windows. It was utter perfection.

"Oh my, Don I love it."

"There is still more to see."

They walked into the kitchen which had dark oak cabinets with all the appliances, including a cooker, dishwasher, washer and dryer, coffee maker and microwave. Hannah rubbed her hand across the smooth beach marble counter tops: she was in utter awe.

The dining room was also amazing with the walls a homey dark cream colour. The table had two chairs, but wrapped around it was a bench which leant against the wall with blue and orange pillows lining the surface.

"I think I'm in real estate heaven."

Flack chuckled and led her to one of the three bedrooms which was the master bedroom. The walls were beige and had a red wood king-size bed and the same bedside tables, wardrobe and chest of drawers. The bed was against the wall with the two bedside tables which had a lamp on. The wardrobe and dresser were against the other wall.

They had a look at the two other bedrooms and the bathroom

"One question: Why so many bedrooms…?" Hannah asked.

"In case we have more children were going to need the rooms."

"Okay, can we buy it?"

"Already have."

"What?" Hannah beamed

"Yep and no mortgage either. I bought it in full - I've been saving up for ages, for myself. Then you came into the picture and you mentioned you loved this style of apartment so I bought it," Flack explained holding out the keys.

"Did I mention I love you?"

"Sometimes."

Hannah smiled and kissed him lovingly before they stared at the outside of _their_ new apartment. Lindsay and Danny came out of their apartment and walked up to them.

"Well are you moving in?"

"Yes!" Hannah said beaming; they all hugged before going into Lindsay's house for a cup of tea before they went home and started packing up their belongings.

* * *

One week later Hannah and Don had officially moved into their apartment and had all their photos and clothes in there and leased their apartment with the furniture as the didn't need it. Hannah had made their bed and emptied the spare rooms so there were only single beds in them.

Hannah walked into the white room of where the new baby's nursery was going to be. Flack was sat in the middle of the floor trying to decide how to paint it. They had ordered all the furniture they just needed some idea on decoration.

"I think that we should find out the sex honey then we know what colour to paint it," Flack said aloud.

"No, I want it to be a surprise can't we just paint it yellow with the ABC and 123's."

"Great idea honey," Flack said as he hadn't thought of it before. Hannah sat beside him. "But I want you out you can't be around toxic paint, plus being too hot you'll put me off."

Hannah smirked and kissed him passionately. "Like that?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I've got an idea. Lizzie decided to design a unisex room for me since I don't want to find out what we're having," she gave him the piece of paper with all the colours, ABC and 123's on.

"I see where you got the idea from and why you were adamant we got white furniture."

"You are correct," Hannah said as she got up to get the door. It turned out to be the guy with all the furniture. She told the man to take the flat packs upstairs where Don was painting the walls a light yellow afterward sticking ABC's around the walls like a border.

He managed to put the furniture together without any help. The crib was against the wall and the wardrobe and dresser in front of it against the other wall. There was also a white shelf that had teddy bears on it and there was a mobile attached to the crib with 123's on it that lighted up at the side supposedly making the baby go to sleep.

The carpet was the same beige and it had a bouncer on the circular yellow mat. It was so cute. Flack had closed the door until the paint had dried so Hannah couldn't inhale smoke. "Baby the paint is dry."

"Really?" Hannah rushed upstairs with her 6 month tummy. Flack covered her eyes and led her into the bedroom. He turned on the light and uncovered her eyes. As soon as she saw it she was in tears.

"God Don, I love it! It's amazing!" She hugged Don before looking at all of the different stuff in the room - the dresser which was also a changing stable had lots of diapers in the drawers as well as little socks, talc and baby wipes. The wardrobe had all little white and yellow baby grows and onesies in the drawers.

"Oh, oh you can't look in the wardrobe!"

"Why?"

"Because I found out the sex remember? The appointment after we had decorated the room, the nurse told me when we went out of the room and you're not allowed to know."

"Okay, glad you got some outfits though," Hannah said wiping her tears.

"Wants some pizza?"

"Yeah," Hannah said.

They closed the door, not be able to wait for the day when their little bundle of joy arrived. They ate their pizza before going bed and dreaming of what their baby was going to be like. But the thing was that Flack could see what _he_ looked like while Hannah couldn't.


	31. The Baby Is Coming

Three months later, Danny and Lindsay had welcomed Jilly Rose Messer into their lives. They had changed her planned name after Lindsay's close aunty had died and she wanted a bit of her in their baby, so they name Jilly after her.

Hannah was now in her 35 week and was just enjoying the time off she had, although being bored senseless most of the time she was still enjoying it. Lindsay had decided to take her shopping so now Hannah was waddling around the baby boutique looking for baby onesie and baby grows. Although she didn't know the sex, Lindsay did. Don had told her so that Hannah wouldn't pick anything pink. 'I will not have my son wearing pink got it Linds,' and of course she had.

"Hey, Han, look at this one," Lindsay said pushing Jilly in her Silvercross stroller.

Hannah waddled over and smiled at the cuteness of the onesie. "Oh my gosh look how cute that is, I'm getting it, add it to the pile." Hannah giggled as she looked at it, it was blue with an Eeyore in the corner and to the left of Eeyore it said 'Baby No.1' you could also get different numbers on it so it could say baby no.2. Amber didn't even know the sex and she here was, still buying boys stuff. Oh well she could use it if they had another.

Hannah's cell phone rang and she knew it was Don he checked on her a lot when he was on his lunch break, which was either 1-2pm or later. "Hey baby," Hannah answered smiling while rubbing her still growing stomach.

"_Hey babe, how's shopping?"_

"Great! We've got a bunch of stuff - most of it unisex and some blue."

"_Cool, what else are you gonna do?_"

"We're gonna finish up then go get some lunch, because little bear is hungry," Hannah could hear Don smile through the phone. "But I am a little annoyed."

"_Why? What's wrong?_" Don asked.

"Since becoming pregnant, people seem to think that my bump is a magnet and keep touching it, so I have devised a evil plan to stop it."

"_Oh yeah, what's that?_"

"Keep my hands on my stomach and say ow when they do it, they soon walk away," Don laughed down the phone and Hannah smiled.

"_Cool plan, so enjoy yourself, I've gotta get back to work_."

"Okay, see you at home and I love you."

"I love you, see ya," They both hung up.

Hannah and Lindsey walked to the counter and paid for the clothes. The college student behind the counter smiled at Hannah who was tenderly rubbing her stomach as her baby kicked. "Would you like any cash back?"

"No, thank you," Hannah smiled and took the bags. They walked to a small sandwich restaurant and sat outside in the heat of August.

"Looking forward to birth?" Lindsay asked while she bottle fed Jilly.

"Looking forward to meeting him or her, not looking forward to pushing out a head through a small hole," Hannah smiled at her.

"You've got a point," Lindsay said laughing a little. They both ate their lunch before going their separate ways, Lindsay had to go to Jilly's doctor's appointment and Hannah needed to go home to nap. She was so tired and with the baby moving around so much, he wouldn't let her sleep. Hannah walked into her house and went straight to the kitchen to get a drink of orange juice and she walked to the garden and sat on the swing-bench.

Hannah finished her drink and went back inside, she walked upstairs into her bedroom, and stripped, changing into yellow, cotton booty shorts and a stretchy tank that fitted over her bump, but made it look really good. She did love her bump but she did want her flat stomach back. Hannah climbed in bed and thought of her husband; she had fluffy dreams about him.

Flack walked into the house and took off his shoes. He walked upstairs and changed into sweats and a wife beater. Don saw his beautiful wife. She was lying above the covers in his favourite booty shorts and tank top set with her blonde curls on the pillow in a halo effect and she had her arm over her stomach. Flack smiled and ran his fingertips along her jaw line, the sun lighting up her features making her glow. 'How did I get so lucky,' Don thought. He kissed her temple before going downstairs. He took his laptop outside in the garden to do some leftover paperwork which he was wishing he could finish. He sat at the lawn chairs and table and finished it. He didn't realize he had been out so long until Hannah came out and straddled him.

"What you doing out here?" Hannah asked kissing his exposed collarbone.

"Finishing paperwork, but I wish we could be doing else right now," Flack said moaning as she sucked on his collarbone creating a hickey. Hannah smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, the kiss was long and passionately, when the need for oxygen became unbearable they broke apart.

"Really?" Hannah said smirking.

"Yeah," Hannah got off of him and walked away removing her shirt. Flack smirked and brought his laptop inside and out it away before following Hannah upstairs where they spent a very loving night in the sheets making love.

Hannah awoke with a sharp pain to her stomach and pelvis bone. She moaned loudly and climbed out of bed. She walked to the bathroom. Hannah stood in the bathroom; she felt a warm gooey liquid run down her leg and settle in a pool around her feet. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and panic. She changed into fresh underwear and blue flannel pyjama pants and one of Don's baggy t-shirts.

"Oh my gosh, it's time," Hannah cried. She walked into the bedroom. "Don! Don wake up!" Hannah shouted.

Don sat up in bed and saw his wife, panic etched on her features, and fear in her brown orbs. He got up and walked over to her.

"The baby is coming" Hannah said her accent becoming stronger as she cried. Flack looked at her and smiled as he got her bag. He was going to be a father soon. Flack took Hannah's hand leading her to the car where they drove to the hospital, their baby was coming!


	32. Welcome To The World James Don Flack

Hannah was settled in the hospital room. She had an IV in her hand and monitors, checking the baby's health. Don was at her side holding her hand, she was really scared but happy at the same time. She had heard another woman giving birth and it had scared her so much she started crying.

Flack kissed her hand, she turned and smiled at him. "I'm gonna call the team," Flack said quietly.

"Alright, but hurry," Hannah said smiling at him. He walked out and to the phone. It was still really early in the morning. The only reason Hannah wasn't having contractions right now was because she was only 2cm dilated. The nurses were actually shocked that her water broke so early.

"Hey Danny, Han's in labour can you tell the rest of the team, I've got a feeling this is going to take a while," Flack explained quietly. For some reason he didn't think was appropriate to speak loudly in a maternity ward.

"_Yeah sure, and Flack?_"

"Yeah,"

"_Good luck daddy._"

"Thanks, man," Flack chuckled softly and hung up. He walked back to Hannah's room just in time as a contraction hit, he grabbed her hand and held on tightly and stroked her hair, easing her through it.

"Owie, this hurts so bad," Hannah cried as she held Don's hand so tight, he thought his hand would drop off.

"Shhh baby, we'll be able to see our baby." Hannah smiled through the tears and the pain. Don went to get the nurse, who gave Hannah some air. Amber cried in pain as another contraction hit.

"Baby," Flack stroked her knuckles as the contraction settled and she was laying their exhausted with pain.

"I want this to be over," Hannah replied. She wasn't allowed to walk as she had a very small body and very large tummy. The doctors were also watching to see if she could even have a natural birth since her pelvis bone was too narrow. Hannah really wanted to though.

"I WANT drugs," Hannah screamed shocking Flack.

"Sorry you're past the point of an epidural."

"Just give me the damn drugs."

"Can't you just give them to her?"

"Sorry I can't."

Hannah was sobbing with pain it hurt that bad. The doctor checked how far along she was. "Okay Hannah, you're gonna need to push."

"I can't."

"Yes you can baby," Flack soothed her.

"Okay Hannah, push down for as long as you can until I tell you to stop," Alison the midwife explained. Hannah nodded and screamed as they told her to push.

"Okay keep going," Alison signalled. Hannah squeezed Don's hand so hard he thought it would break.

"Okay Hannah I think you should be a bit quieter, you might scare the other mommies," the guy helping suggested.

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME?!" Hannah screamed at him. The team outside laughed.

"Okay Amber last push, then you can see your baby," Hannah gave her hardest push and Flack saw his baby come out.

"It's a boy!" Hannah felt tears run down her cheeks. The nurses dried him off.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Alison asked Flack. He nodded taking the scissors and cutting the cord carefully. The doctor stitched Hannah up while the nurse weighed and wrapped him up.

"7lbs 3oz," Alison gave him to Hannah who traced his features. He had Flack's face and hair, but with Hannah's chocolate brown eyes.

"Do we have a name?"

"James Don Flack," Hannah and Don said in unison both in awe of what the created. They both just sat together watching James sleep. Flack looked at Hannah and kissed her lips softly.

"Well done babe," Flack whispered.

"Well done us," Hannah added smiling at Don and then at James. A while later the team came in to see the third baby of the CSI team. Hannah looked really good, her hair was up in a tight pony tail and she had changed with help into light blue flannel pyjamas. Flack was sitting next to Hannah holding James.

"Oh my god, he is so cute," Lindsay said in awe.

"I know," Hannah replied making the team chuckle.

"Shall we tell them?" Flack asked Hannah who smiled brightly and nodded.

"Danny, Linds we would love it if you would be godparents?" Hannah suggested. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and smiled.

"We'd love too," Danny answered. Hannah and Don smiled brightly letting them hold James.

"So guys, here is James Don Flack" Flack announced.

"Named after my Dad and after Don,"

"Aw that is cute." The team celebrated the new life that had just been brought into the world. The team left to look after their babies so Hannah lay asleep in her bed while Don held James.

"Hey baby, it's your daddy," Flack traced his jaw and cradled him as he slept. "I love you so much," Flack placed him in the hospital crib that was next to the bed and watched the rise and fall of his chest. He listened to Hannah's soft breathing. 'My family', Flack thought before he fell asleep smiling.


	33. You'll Still Be The Sweetest Little Baby

Hannah sat at home cradling her 1 week old baby boy. She was on maternity leave and was bored, but at least she got to see her baby all day. James started to cry softly.

"Shhh, baby what's the matter?" Hannah asked picked him up bringing him to her chest. Amber saw that it was a hungry cry. She pulled down her tank and let James suckle. She rubbed his back in soft circles. Hannah began to sing softly.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Hannah sang that about three times until James had fell asleep. She put her tank back on and took him upstairs.

She placed him in his crib and turned on the soft music and shooting stars light. Hannah walked out and went back down stairs. It was 6 and Don came in. Hannah smiled at him and gave him a hug and kiss. She sure did miss him when they weren't working together.

"Hey love, how you feeling?"

"Great, I just got James to sleep, how was work?"

"Alright put away a few guys."

"Was that for the actual crime or because you didn't like him?"

"Both," Flack replied sitting down at the table. Hannah gave him a beer and his dinner which was tomato pasta. Hannah sat down placing the monitor on the table.

"I'm so surprise he sleeps through the night already."

"Maybe he has got his mamma's sleeping habits," Hannah smirked.

"Maybe," they finished their meal before settling on the sofa and watching some mindless TV in each other's arms.

"I love you Donnie."

"Love you baby."

Hannah smiled at him and kissed his lips softly and sweetly.

"Wanna go bed?"

"Yep," Hannah answered. She took Don's hand who led her up to bed. They got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about how life was and how their life was going to be in the future.

FIN


End file.
